Fallen
by Vimuku
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has fallen to the Dark Side, and Qui-Gon and Anakin manage to bring him back to the light. But will he be able to resist the darkness that resides within him, and the temptations of the Sith? DISCONTINUED
1. Darkness

**It's been almost a decade since the first of the Star Wars prequel trilogy came out and yet I'm posting this here and now. There is a good reason for this…**

**I just recently re-watched Star Wars I: The Phantom Menace, and I was like "Hey…" And I dug through my written junk and found this old relic buried under mounds of rejected trash. I took a look, liked the plot. The only thing was that my writing was appalling. It sucked ass. (Pardon the language). There's no other way to describe it. So I re-wrote it, updated it into my current style of writing, and voila, here it is.**

**You might have to watch the movie again to get the gist of it, but I think I did a pretty good job in my research.**

**Soo… Even though it's been almost a decade since Star Wars I came out, I hope you enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot…**

**Chapter 1: Darkness**

Obi-Wan watched helplessly from behind the red, buzzing force field, desperately trying to will the impediment to open.

Qui-Gon was holding his own against the demonic Sith Lord, but Obi-Wan could tell by the strain and sweat on his face: Qui-Gon was going to lose.

Obi-wan gripped his lightsaber tighter; if only he had run just a bit faster. He'd be right beside his master, saber flashing alongside Qui-Gon's.

But no, he could only watch as the Sith Lord smashed the hilt of his lightsaber into Qui-Gon's face, sending him stumbling back, and stabbed him through the abdomen.

"NOOO!!!" Obi-Wan screamed as his master fell to the floor, retracted lightsaber clattering beside him.

Black fury rose within him, and the Sith smiled, revealing his yellowed teeth. He could sense the anger, the rage inside Obi-Wan, and it pleased him. This Padawan was close to the darkness.

The force field deactivated, and Obi-Wan lunged in, lightsaber at the ready. The Sith was already there to meet him, blocking his blue lightsaber with his own red one in a shower of sparks.

Obi-Wan continued his attack, and each time the Sith met his blade with his own double-sided one. They continued around the bottomless pit in the dance of sabers until Obi-Wan, with a well-placed upper slash, cut off half the blade.

The Sith fell to the floor, and Obi-Wan took the opportunity to strike, only to meet with the block, the Sith was just too good. Obi-Wan continued to slash and attack, pouring his anger into each strike, until he slammed down, trying to push the Sith back.

But with a sudden burst of energy, the Sith repelled him with a force-push, sending Obi-Wan down into the pit. He managed to grab onto a protrusion on a reflex, clinging onto it desperately.

The Sith smiled and kicked his lightsaber down into the darkness. He then proceeded to slice at the edge of the pit, sending a shower of sparks at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan managed to avert his face, but he knew he couldn't hold on. He had to concentrate, think of a plan. He remembered Qui-Gon, his fallen lightsaber. A renewed energy surged through him, and his veins pounded with anger at the Sith for killing his master. He pushed himself up as he called for the lightsaber, and nimbly landed behind the Sith.

He activated the green lightsaber, and before the Sith could react, he sliced across his hips, cutting the demonic being in half. The Sith's expression was one of surprise, then a smirk, "Succumb to the darkness." And then he fell.

Obi-Wan retracted the lightsaber and rushed to Qui-Gon's side. He gently cradled his master's head, "Master!!" Thank Force, he was still alive…

Qui-Gon opened one eye and winced, "It's alright… He managed to miss most of my vital organs."

Obi-Wan took a closer look at the wound, "I'll get a healer right away."

"Find Anakin, too," Qui-Gon murmured, "Make sure he's safe."

Obi-Wan felt a twinge of… jealousy? He wasn't sure… But he nodded his head, "Yes, Master."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Obi-Wan stood before the Jedi Council as they beamed proudly at him. He had been the first to defeat a Sith Lord in a thousand years, a feat that would be rewarded with Yoda's personal bestowment of the title, Jedi Knight. He glanced back to grin at his master, who had made full recovery. He couldn't have done it without his master's recommendation; after all, Qui-Gon was the one who believed Obi-Wan as ready for the Knight trials.

As soon as they were out of the Council room, Anakin ran headlong into the new Jedi Knight, "Congratulations!!!"

Obi-Wan grinned as he rubbed Anakin's head affectionately. He noticed the braid dangling at the nape of his neck, "So you're now a Padawan. Who's the lucky master?"

Qui-Gon rested his hand on Anakin's shoulder, "I am."

Obi-Wan stared in surprise, "That was quick." Then he wondered; was it just a coincidence? Or had Qui-Gon sent Obi-Wan through the Knight trials to get rid of him for the prophesized Chosen One?

"His training need to stat immediately," Qui-Gon said smoothly, "After all, he's a bit of a late bloomer."

Anakin grinned at Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan felt a pang run through his chest. A flare of… jealousy? Ridiculous, he wasn't jealous. He quickly hid his thoughts behind a shield. He forced a smile on his face, "Congratulations to the both of you."

But beneath his exterior, a tiny flicker of darkness pierced through the purity of Obi-Wan's light…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Darth Sidious felt it immediately in the Force, a tiny flame of the Dark Side. He smiled to himself; a new apprentice was not too far away…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Obi-Wan quietly sat within the mediation room, concentrating on the ebb and flow of the Force around him. He worked at pushing his inner emotions out into the Force, leaving only calm and serenity. But Obi-Wan had never been particularly skilled at this; his pride often kept his emotions bottled up inside him, hidden from all the other Jedi.

But he had to overcome this jealousy he felt every time he saw Qui-Gon and Anakin together. But what hurt him the most was Qui-Gon's elated face as Anakin grew, learning faster than any other Padawan in the Order. That look of pride tore through Obi-Wan because he never saw that on Qui-Gon's face when he was trained. Only calmness and sometimes slight frustration. Even when he did something right, Qui-Gon never praised him; only fed him little adages, little pieces of wisdom.

He didn't understand it. He had accomplished so much, and Qui-Gon wanted to throw him away like trash for a boy who was too old, too dangerous.

Obi-Wan steadied his breathing, continuing to channel his emotions into the Force. Anger led to the Dark Side, and he would not let himself become a monster just because of a little jealously.

Obi-Wan heard the door slide open, but didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was. Their bond was strong enough. He smiled, "Master."

Qui-Gon chuckled, "I'm no longer your master."

Obi-Wan bit his lip, "Force of habit."

Qui-Gon sat across from him, his face bright, excited, "He is amazing, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan knew who he was talking about and tried not to scream out in anger, "You mean Anakin. You really think he is the Chosen One?"

Qui-Gon smiled, "I don't think. I know. You should see the way he learns; he is so attuned to the Force. I've never seen anything like it."

Obi-Wan continued to breathe slowly; he didn't want Qui-Gon to see his anger, "I'll drop by someday then."

Qui-Gon chuckled, "And his saber skills… He's truly like a master when it comes to the katas. At this rate, I'm going to have another Knight soon enough."

Obi-Wan involuntarily clenched his fists. He wanted to grab Qui-Gon by the lapels and scream into his face, "I am your Padawan, not Anakin!!!!" But instead, he relaxed, letting that emotion into the Force.

"The Chosen One," Qui-Gon said quietly, "He'll be the one to bring peace once and for all."

Obi-Wan quickly stood up, unable to take anymore, "I'll be in my rooms, Master Jinn. I'm feeling tired." And he left before Qui-Gon could figure out what was wrong with him.

Qui-Gon stared at his previous Padawan's retreating back. He thought it was sounded strange, the way Obi-Wan called him Master Jinn. It sounded so cold, distant. He sighed; it was probably because he was so used to the close bond they had as master and apprentice. But Obi-Wan seemed to have been acting strangely, ever since he became a Jedi Knight. He frowned; maybe it was just his imagination, but he could've sworn he felt darkness, anger inside Obi-Wan… But he dismissed it; Obi-Wan was the last person he knew that would fall prey to the Dark Side…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Obi-Wan headed for the training rooms, peering in each one as he searched for Anakin and Qui-Gon. He had finished his meditation in the privacy of his room, and woke up feeling refreshed. He had dispelled every last inch of the jealousy and anger he felt, and now only felt a quiet calmness.

He glanced into a training room and spotted Qui-Gon training Anakin with practice sabers. Already Anakin had his own real lightsaber, which hung proudly from his belt.

As Obi-Wan watched, he could tell Qui-Gon was merely playing, but he knew Anakin held great promise. He moved about fluidly, allowing the Force to guide him around Qui-Gon's techniques.

Qui-Gon raised his hand in a gesture to stop and turned to Obi-Wan, "Well?"

"You were right," Obi-Wan responded, "He's a quick learner."

Anakin grinned proudly, "I kept bugging him to teach me more."

Qui-Gon shook his head, "He's like a bundle of energy. I can barely keep up with him." He offered Obi-Wan the practice saber, "Want to give it a try?"

Obi-Wan took the proffered saber, "Sounds fun." He suddenly lashed out at Anakin, who easily blocked, and nodded in satisfaction, "Good. You know to watch out for surprise attacks." He continued his attack, striking here or there, just to probe at his defense. Then he continued to strike, each attack growing progressively harder, faster, until Anakin was straining just to lift his sword in time to block.

Obi-Wan smiled inwardly, _Not so special now, are you?_

Qui-Gon grabbed Obi-Wan's shoulder, "That's enough."

And before Obi-Wan could restrain himself, he snarled, "What? Your precious Chosen Padawan can't take a few hits?"

Qui-Gon stared at him, taken aback by his statement. "Anakin, return to your room," Qui-Gon said quietly.

Obi-Wan snorted derisively, but said nothing as the young Padawan quickly obeyed, realizing the tension between the two.

"What's wrong with you?" Qui-Gon asked, voice low.

And Obi-Wan just exploded, "So you can't tell now, Master? Is that how weak our bond has grown? I suppose you're too busy with the Chosen One, Anakin." He spat out the last word.

Qui-Gon stepped back; he felt the darkness inside Obi-Wan with each word he said. "Obi-Wan, calm yourself. Don't fall into the Dark Side."

"Is that all you think of me? That I am so weak that I would fall?"

Qui-Gon shook his head, "It's eating away at you, Obi-Wan. Allow the Force to-"

"Enough!!!" Obi-Wan shouted and hissed between his teeth, "I've had enough. You threw me aside so you could take on the Chosen One because that's all you've wanted all along. Someone special, someone unique."

Qui-Gon reached out, "You are special to me, too, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smacked his hand aside, "Lies." He turned on his heel and stormed away before Qui-Gon could argue.

Qui-Gon stood there, at a loss of what to do. He couldn't deny it; the darkness inside Obi-Wan would continue to grow and fester, until Obi-Wan succumbed.

And he would rather die than watch another one of his students fall to the Dark Side.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Obi-Wan only felt relief when they assigned him to a solo mission on Ampliquen, a simple negotiation mission. He started the engines and typed in the coordinates. He rested his head against the headrest of the chair as he quietly meditated. But those raw, intense emotions still swirled about in him, anger at Qui-Gon, jealousy of Anakin. He knew he should be expelling those emotions into the Force, but he couldn't. He didn't want to. He clung onto those emotions, as it fed into the darkness that slowly grew, tainting his soul.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"There is something that troubles me, Master," Qui-Gon said quietly.

Master Yoda looked up, "Tell me."

"I think…" Qui-Gon hesitated, "I believe Obi-Wan is turning to the Dark Side. He's… been acting strangely, ever since that battle with the Sith. I sensed a flicker of the Dark Side within him, but I thought it was just my imagination." He was furious with himself for brushing it away so easily. He had been trained to sense darkness, but missed it in his own Padawan. Obi-Wan had been right; he had been too focused on Anakin to pay attention to the other matters at hand.

Yoda stopped in his tracks. "Disturbing news, that is," Yoda murmured, "But gone on a mission, he has."

"To where!?"

Yoda merely sighed, "In troubled times, we are."

Anakin came running toward Qui-Gon, "Master, horrible news!!! Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan, he…"

Qui-Gon looked at Anakin, alarmed; had he already turned so quickly?

Anakin shook his head, tears bright in his eyes, "He's dead."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Anakin stared at the door of his master and quietly sighed. After news of Obi-Wan's death, Qui-Gon had locked himself up, refusing to speak with anyone. Anakin knocked on the door, "Qui-Gon, it's me."

To his surprise the door opened, Qui-Gon sitting on his couch, his face the epitome of serenity.

Anakin bit his lip; it hurt him to see Qui-Gon like this. Pretending to be so calm when he was just crushed inside. For the hundredth time, he wished that Obi-Wan wasn't dead, that his ship hadn't malfunctioned, that he hadn't been completely incinerated in a blast of fire and smoke.

But it was the truth. The natives had looked around and said that they found nothing. Obi-Wan was dead, and there was nothing Anakin could do about it.

"Tea?" Qui-Gon offered.

Anakin shook his head and sat down beside Qui-Gon, "How do you do it, Master? I can barely hold myself together."

Qui-Gon exhaled shakily, "I'm actually not doing so well myself." How could he be? He had lost another Padawan. Perhaps he was not fit to be a Master; it seemed like all his apprentices met with a bad end.

The two sat in comfortable silence, until Qui-Gon murmured, "So shall we get some meditating done? I think it might make you feel better."

Anakin nodded and smiled wanly. He sat into a meditating position, closed his eyes, and released himself into the Force. Qui-Gon could not do the same. The inner turmoil was just too much. Obi-Wan had died with darkness in his heart, and Qui-Gon couldn't do anything to save him.

Not for the first time, he reached out into the Force, looking for any sign of Obi-Wan only to find nothing. Emptiness. It was as if Obi-Wan had completely vanished. Qui-Gon sighed wearily; he hadn't felt anything. Perhaps Obi-Wan had been right. He had been paying so much attention to Anakin, their bond had been weakened, to the point where they couldn't feel each other, something that Qui-Gon had thought impossible.

Qui-Gon was wracked with guilt; if that was the case, it was his fault Obi-Wan was dead. He should've been there to help his Padawan, and Obi-Wan died believing that he was unworthy of Qui-Gon, hating Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and reached for the Force again. _I'm sorry, Obi-Wan… I'm so sorry…_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Obi-Wan winced as he dragged himself out of the ruined ship. "Fantastic," he muttered angrily. Somehow, one of the engines died just as he was about to enter the stratosphere and he crash landed into the trees.

He clutched at a wound in his side created by a piece of flying shrapnel. It wasn't deep, but it was wide, and he was losing blood fast. He collapsed against the tree and reached for the Force to help staunch the wound.

But he felt nothing.

Obi-Wan frowned and tried again, only to be hit with an overwhelming darkness. His eyes snapped open, eyes searching for the Sith. His hand strayed to the lightsaber at his belt, but he knew he was in no condition to fight. He thought of Qui-Gon and an ache in his heart told him he should've apologized before leaving. But then he thought of Anakin and his blood boiled. Qui-Gon wouldn't care. He had his precious Anakin to look after. Obi-Wan was just trash, and he would die like trash.

"You don't want to give him the satisfaction of that, now do you?"

Obi-Wan's head snapped up, trying to locate the source of the voice, "Who are you?"

A low chuckle echoed around him, and Obi-Wan felt a shiver run down his spine. Whoever this guy was, he was dangerous.

"Show yourself!!"

A black-cloaked man, face obscured by the hood, appeared from the shadows, "Poor, poor Jedi…"

"Sith," Obi-Wan hissed.

The Sith chuckled, "Yes… I am Darth Sidious, and I am here to make an offer."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, "No."

"So quick to answer. You haven't even heard my proposition yet."

"I don't need to. My answer will remain the same."

The Sith Lord smiled, "Oh, really? Even at a chance for revenge?"

Obi-Wan stiffened, "As a Jedi, I harbor no thoughts of revenge."

"But as a Sith, you can," Sidious purred, "Join the Dark Side, and you can have everything you wish for. To prove to your master that you are not worthless, that you are powerful…" He leaned down, "That you are special."

"You can't fool me, Sidious," Obi-Wan said strongly, "Try as you might, I will not be tempted by your empty promises."

Sidious chuckled, "Maybe this'll convince you…"

Obi-Wan's surroundings blurred, melded as he traveled through time and space. He was back at the Jedi Temple, in one of the training rooms. He whirled around, "What are you doing?"

"Showing you the truth," Sidious hissed.

Qui-Gon and Anakin walked in, apparently unable to see Obi-Wan floating before them. They were laughing at something Anakin said, and Qui-Gon affectionately patted his Padawan's head.

"They have forgotten you," Sidious said mockingly, "You are dead, but Qui-Gon doesn't care. He has his Chosen One to care for; he doesn't need you anymore."

The scene blurred again, and Obi-Wan found himself back in the forest clearing.

"Give yourself to the Dark Side, and then you can prove to Qui-Gon, show him that you are worthy."

Obi-Wan was quiet; instead trying to focus on healing his wound. But he found the Force out of his reach. He felt nothing but the darkness emanating from the Sith.

Sidious said softly, "The darkness doesn't come from me. It comes from you."

"Lies," Obi-Wan hissed.

Sidious chuckled, "It doesn't matter either way. You need the power."

Obi-Wan glared at him defiantly, "I'd rather die."

Sidious smiled maliciously, "Yes, die on this planet. Away from home, insignificant, lost, forgotten. Yes… Forgotten by your friends, your master… After all, Qui-Gon has a new pet, hmm? Anakin? The Chosen One?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes; he had to ignore the Sith's lies. He would not succumb to the Dark Side. He would not become a fallen Jedi.

The Sith turned on his heel, "Very well. If you prefer this deplorable destiny, I will leave you to your… piteous death."

"Wait."

The Sith smiled and turned, "Yes?"

Obi-Wan slumped, "What must I do?"

"Allow the darkness to fill you. Let your emotions run free. The Dark Side will grant you power, just give yourself to it."

Obi-Wan released the shields he had been holding for so long, allowing the darkness, that forbidden strength, to engulf him, drowning the light inside him until there was nothing but a void. He gasped in the cold air as a new strength filled him, and he saw the world with new eyes.

The Sith held out his hand, "Come. I will teach you the ways of the Sith."

"Yes… Master."

**Oh, yes… What a cliffy…**

**Since this fic is practically finished (I just have to edit some of the crappy stuff out, add a couple things, a fix a bit of wording), it shouldn't be too troublesome to update, and it'll probably get done soon… So don't worry, it won't get in the way of updating my other stories… Hopefully…**


	2. Torture

**Sorry guys, I lied. Turns out this fic wasn't finished, but I thought it was due to an annoying habit I did when I first started writing.**

**So, seven chapters have been completed and so I'll post all those up. Maybe if I feel like finishing it, I'll get around to it, but for now, I'm just gonna focus on my other fics ^_^;;**

**Sorry, but I hope you enjoy what I got…**

**Chapter 2: Torture**

Obi-Wan screamed again as the electrified whip lashed against his back, leaving another dripping stream of blood to join a dozen others. Over the past week, he had been taught nothing but pain and blood, so much that he thought he would lose his mind. But he took the torture, just barely holding on to his sanity because he knew with every stroke, every beating, he grew stronger.

He smiled, the act almost morbid-looking because of the blood dribbling from the corner of his lips. Soon… Soon he'd surpass Anakin and show Qui-Gon that he was special. But for now, all he could do was scream.

Hour after agonizing hour… After the first week (Month? Year? He couldn't ascertain that fact…), he had thought that he had gone through every torture possible. But still there was always some new pain to endure, a new darkness to scream at. His tormentor constantly whispered at Obi-Wan, hissing at his weakness, his fragility.

It was enough to send even the strongest of Jedi into a pit of despair. Obi-Wan had never felt so hopeless, so helpless. Every day he was subjected to the torture, he found his moralities, his purity, his light, stripped away, until there was nothing but a man filled only with desire and anger.

Obi-Wan couldn't remember exactly why he was angry. He just saw two faces in his mind with names attached to those faces. One was a countenance of serenity and wisdom, with clear, blue eyes. His master, Qui-Gon Jinn. The other was that of a young boy, and his face shone with eagerness, with innocence. The Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker. He channeled his anger, his pain at these people, especially at his former master.

Slowly but surely, Obi-Wan was losing himself to the darkness, unable to keep thoughts of the light in him, completely smothered by the black hatred and fury he felt. The Dark Side tightened its hold on him with each curse he uttered, with each scream that ripped from his throat.

Obi-Wan found himself screaming. He hated it. Every time he thought he had control of himself, they would prove him wrong. He writhed against the stone floor as his tormenter kicked him, "Stupid Jedi." And then again, the searing pain throughout his body.

But the worst part of it all was not the torture or the darkness. It was the Force. Or at least, the lack of it. No matter how hard Obi-Wan reached out to grasp it, to hold onto its light, it was not there, absent. It was as if it had deserted him, just as Qui-Gon and the Jedi had. Its light was no longer there, leaving Obi-Wan abandoned and alone. It was sheer agony, not to be able to feel it around him, gently imbuing him with its benevolent strength.

After a particularly brutal session, they threw him back into his room, a windowless prison. As soon as the door shut, Obi-Wan was left in complete darkness. He could see nothing, feel nothing. There was only a void, and at first, Obi-Wan thought it would drive him insane. But the darkness became comforting, a refuge. He let it soak into him, soothe him, helped him take the pain and form it into power.

Again, he underwent torture, day by day, either through some form of fire or water or thunder until he thought his body reached the limit. But he forced himself to live, using the pain to fuel his hate, his anger, his desire for revenge.

Time passed, it seemed, too slowly. He had no way of knowing the time, and the weeks blended into months, possibly years. He couldn't know, he didn't know… All he knew was pain and darkness…

But every time he wanted to give up, he remembered the future Sidious had showed him, the one of Qui-Gon and Anakin, completely blissful without him. It drove him to survive, to endure so that one day, he would prove his worthiness, his value to Qui-Gon. He would not let himself be forgotten so easily.

The darkness comforted him. It transformed his pain into power, such raw, potent power, it threatened to overwhelm him. But Obi-Wan used his anger, his rage to form it into a controlled, channeled strength to be wielded against those who caused his misery, his agony.

Everything that the Jedi taught him… It had all been a lie. The darkness did not lead to suffering. It was really the opposite. Obi-Wan breathed in the darkness, until there was nothing left of the light.

**Three Years Later…**

Obi-Wan, dressed in casual black of a Sith, stood in the center of the circular training room, several droids surrounding him. Five were typical warrior droids, plated with reinforced armor as their eyes gleamed with a sentience that could match a human. They expertly twirled staffs in their hands, moving smoothly, unhindered by the jerkiness that often accompanied droids. The rest with small, spherical hover droids equipped with shields and lasers, also covered in layers of reinforced armor.

Obi-Wan stood amongst them calmly, his icy, blue eyes regarding the situation at hand. He had no weapon but the Force around him, which would be more than enough, and his hands were tightly bound behind him.

One would say the situation was impossible… for the droids at any rate.

One of the bipedal droids sprang into action, its staff whistling through his air. Obi-Wan dodged to the side and pushed his booted foot against its chest, sending it stumbling back a few steps. The three others leapt as soon as they saw the chance, but Obi-Wan evaded every one of their attacks, flowing as easily as water.

The hover droids also attacked, firing every chance they could at Obi-Wan. Obi-wan position himself precisely and a laser bolt sliced cleanly through his bonds. Now with his hands free, he wrenched one of the staffs from a droids grasp and brutally crushed its head with a fierce downward slam. He swung the staff around and struck the next droid with such aggressiveness, it ripped it in half. All the while, he was deflected the laser bolts back to towards the hover droids, weakening their shields, and with every swing, a dozen fell.

Another droid charged at him, staff ready for an attack, and Obi-Wan easily outmaneuvered it with a graceful dodge and countered with a vicious stab through the chest where a heart would've been. Obi-Wan dragged the droid forward and smashed his fist through its head, ripping out its circuitry.

He swung around the staff, so fast that even the droids' enhanced camera eyes could not keep up. A dozen of the hover droids fell in masses of crushed metal and wire.

The last two warrior droids charged at him from both sides, hoping to confuse him. Obi-Wan was ready for them; he elegantly leapt over the droid as he spun the staff around, taking down another horde of hover droids.

Obi-Wan swiftly struck, the droid's head sent flying off as the last droid watched Obi-Wan warily. It knew that it was at a disadvantage, but still charged nonetheless. It feinted to the side and leapt back as the hover droids unleashed a barrage of laser blasts.

Obi-Wan spun the staff in his hands and easily deflected the blaster bolts as he kept his eyes on the droid. As soon as the final hover droid had fallen, the droid lunged in. But Obi-Wan was far too quick and thrust the staff out, piercing through the armor of the droid, through its chest. It fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, and Obi-Wan tossed aside the staff.

"Well done, my apprentice."

Obi-Wan immediately kneeled at the sound of his master's voice, "Thank you, Master."

"You have made amazing progress in such a short time… You have learned all the Sith arts, and so I deem it appropriate that you become a Sith Lord," Palpatine said. He had revealed his other persona a few weeks before, when he had decided that Obi-Wan would truly serve him.

Obi-Wan bowed his head, "I'm honored, Master."

Sidious smiled, "A new name shall be given to you… Darth Ravus. Rise."

Obi-Wan, now Darth Ravus, rose as Sidious presented him with a black cloak, "Come. We're going to Coruscant."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Qui-Gon watched as Anakin practiced his lightsaber techniques. It reminded him so painfully of when Obi-Wan trained here, the exact same kata as Anakin was performing. He'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt anymore. Everyday he met up with all these little reminders of Obi-Wan, his Padawan. His son.

He had scoured through Ampliquen as soon as he received permission from the Council. He found nothing, only the burnt, dead skeleton of the ship Obi-Wan had used to land on the planet. He sensed nothing, found nothing that would hint to his former Padawan's survival.

He continued his search throughout the planet, desperately hoping that Obi-Wan was still alive, but after days, he had to come to this conclusion: Obi-Wan was no longer on this planet, probably no longer in this world.

Anakin glanced at Qui-Gon and retracted his saber, "Master… Are you sure you're alright?"

Qui-Gon smiled to himself; no matter how good his shields were, Anakin could always read him like a book. Without his Padawan to support him, Qui-Gon was sure that he would've broken down. "I'm fine," he reassured Anakin, "Continue."

Anakin nodded and resumed practice. Qui-Gon watched and wondered if he shouldn't keep things hidden so well. After all, that particular habit was the cause of Obi-Wan's death. His stomach turned; his Obi-Wan… Sometimes it was hard to believe his eager, intelligent Padawan was dead… He closed his eyes; he had just become a Jedi Knight too…

Everyday, he regretted his last conversation with Obi-Wan… He would give almost anything to change it.

_Master!!! Help me!!!_

Qui-Gon's eyes snapped open and saw Anakin on the floor, motionless. He rushed over, "Anakin?"

His body was burning, and he was moaning, almost feverishly, "Stop… No… Don't…"

He began to flail about as his moans grew progressively louder, "DON'T!!! GO AWAY!!! PLEASE!!!"

Qui-Gon tried to hold him still, "Anakin!! Anakin, wake up!!!" He reached into Anakin's mind, only to be dragged into the vision.

The Order was burning up in flames, dead bodies littering the ground. Only one lone figure stood among it all, hidden by a long black cloak… But Force, this man… This killer… Why did he feel so familiar? The figure slowly began to turn around, but he only saw darkness, and cold, putrid yellow eyes rimmed in red.

Qui-Gon snapped out of the vision, Yoda standing before him, "A vision, you saw."

"It was Anakin's vision," Qui-Gon said softly. Anakin was breathing heavily, but he had calmed down, and his face, although unnaturally pale, no longer looked pained.

Yoda nodded wisely, "Troubled, he is."

Qui-Gon shook his head, "No… I think this was real… The Order was burning down… And a Sith… A Sith was here destroying everything."

Yoda sighed as he gently brushed a claw against Anakin's clammy forehead, "Clouds the mind, the Dark Side. Powerful, it has grown."

"We have to do something about it!!"

Yoda nodded, "Mediate, I will. Rest, you and your Padawan should." He trotted away, "Be with you, may the Force."

"May the Force be with you," Qui-Gon replied quietly. He looked down at Anakin, "But I don't know if it can save us."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ravus comfortably seated himself in the one-man ship as he started the ignition sequence. As soon as they had landed on Coruscant, Sidious had told him of his mission and ordered him to leave immediately.

Ravus had complied; he was headed for an Outer Rim planet, Amarin. Palpatine believed that a certain cyborg, Grievous, needed to be killed, mainly because he had outlived his usefulness. He was now a potential hazard to the Republic, especially with the Confederacy supporting his every move. The Seperatists had their uses, allowing Palpatine to gain more power as Chancellor, but now that they had decided to threaten to take over, they needed to be exterminated.

Ravus smiled; after being cooped up for so many years, he was going to enjoy this…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Grievous forced his way through the dense forest of Amarin, wary of his surroundings. He was not a Force-sensitive, so he had to be cautious at all times. He knew Sidious would not allow his betrayal to go unpunished, which was why he was in this deplorable jungle in the Outer Rim. He planned to hide here as he organized his troops, striking when the opportunity presented itself.

Grievous growled as he stomped through the forest; his forces were scattered for now, but as soon as they regained their strength, even the Sith would not be able to stop them. He just had to wait patiently…

"You certainly took your time getting here."

Grievous whirled to face the owner of the voice, none other than Darth Ravus, who was leaning against the opening to Grievous' secret base.

"You," Grievous hissed and coughed, "How did you find this place?"

Ravus' piercing blue eyes glittered dangerously, "Sidious sent me."

Grievous' eyes narrowed, "So he has betrayed us."

"On the contrary," Ravus said lazily, "You are the one who betrayed him."

Grievous snorted and swept back his cape, revealing his arsenal of lightsabers, "Fool. I've been trained in the Jedi arts."

Ravus smirked and drew his own lightsaber, "Well, there is one thing we have in common."

Grievous took a lightsaber into each of his hands, "You are foolish to try to attack me. You will not survive to regret it."

Ravus lashed out, igniting his blue blade so fast, Grievous barely had time to parry the vicious blow.

Grievous stepped back and studied his opponent carefully. This man worked for the Sith, and yet he used a blue blade, traditional of the Jedi, "Do you still have ties to the Jedi?"

Ravus lifted the blade, the glow spilling over his face, "This is a symbol of my desire for vengeance."

"So you, too, hate the Jedi. Perhaps we have more in common than just mere saber skills."

Ravus lunged in again, "Wrong."

Grievous blocked with one of his blades and lashed out with the other three. Obi-Wan languidly spun away to dodge and tried a low sweeping blow to the legs, "Your hate is nothing like mine."

Grievous blocked again and whirled the two sabers in his upper arms, spinning them faster and faster until they were just circular blurs. Ravus backed off, trying to figure how to pierce through this new technique.

Grievous laughed, "Let's see how well you fare against this, Jedi!!"

Ravus snarled angrily, "I am no longer a Jedi." He darted in and extended his arm, thrusting into the center of the spinning lightsaber. His blade punctured through the lightsaber hilt, and Grievous tossed aside the useless weapon as he sliced at Ravus.

Ravus weaved and ducked, all the while hacking away at Grievous. Both were aggressive, neither giving way, until Ravus' attacks began to slow. No matter how skilled he was, how attuned to the Force, he was still human and had nowhere near the endurance the cyborg had.

Triumph gleamed in Grievous' eyes and pressed his attacks harder. Ravus found himself degrading down to Soresu, the form he used as a Jedi. He snarled, eyes flickering yellow for a second, and pushed his body to move faster, to attack. He allowed his anger to chase away the fatigue until he was on the offense.

Grievous, surprised by Ravus' sudden burst of energy, had no choice to return to defense, patiently waiting for the Sith Lord to wear out.

Ravus sent a rough Force-push at Grievous, sending the cyborg stumbling back. He then used the Force two send two boulders at Grievous.

But the cyborg was prepared and sliced through the boulders cleanly, but found himself defenseless when Ravus darted him, saber at the ready. Grievous managed to dodge in time, but Ravus managed to sever one of Grievous' hands. He called the blade to him and formed an X with the two lightsabers, green and blue lighting up the bloodlust on his face, "Time for you to die."

Grievous spun the last two sabers in his hands, "Arrogant, aren't you?"

Ravus smirked, "No. I just know." He attacked aggressively, effortlessly moving in a whirl of green and blue, seamlessly flowing his strikes into one perfect assault.

Grievous found himself hard pressed to attack back; he was so busy concentrating on his defense. Even with all his efforts, his arm was sliced with an easy flick of the Sith Lord's wrist.

With another deft whirl of the lightsaber, Ravus slashed at the cyborg, who barely managed to block with his last weapon. Ravus came in quickly, taking advantage of the opening o shove his foot into the chest of the cyborg, creating a deep dent in the armor.

Grievous choked; he had felt the effects of the devastating kick. His organs, carefully preserved in a sac full of liquid, had been badly bruised by the attack, and he found himself on his knees. It had been a long while since he had felt pain, although by no means was it unfamiliar to him. He quickly rolled away when Ravus sliced down for the finishing blow and stood, although a bit unsteadily.

Ravus lazily spun the lightsabers in his hands, "It's over, Grievous. You might as well give up."

"I will not give up so easily," Grievous hissed.

Ravus shrugged nonchalantly, "Your choice." Then he attacked, so swiftly that, Grievous didn't even see him slice at his hand, then at his chest. He fell to the ground, organs and preservative juices spilling out.

Ravus nudged the cyborg with the toe of his boot, although he knew that it was no longer alive. He returned his lightsaber to his belt and tossed aside the other. Then he turned to return to the ship, and disappeared into the darkness.

This would not be the last of Ravus' missions. Over the course of several years, he was sent onto several missions involving the Seperatists. Of course, now that their commander was gone, they were disorganized, scattered, weak. They were no match for the wrath of Ravus.

And when the last of the Seperatist leaders were taken care of, a new target would be chosen.

The Jedi Order.


	3. Betrayal

**Chapter 3: Betrayal**

Chancellor Palpatine stared out the window, smiling as all those little ants scurried about, living their insignificant lives. _Soon… Soon, they'll all be dead..._

"Master."

Palpatine turned around to find Ravus kneeling in front of the desk, face obscured by the hood of his black cloak. He was really rather proud of this newly turned apprentice of his; the Jedi didn't know what power Obi-Wan held. They had held him back, just as they did with all the other Force-sensitives. Incompetent fools…

Ravus had the enviable ability to phase into the shadows, a unique ability even amongst the Sith. Palpatine supposed it was from leaving him in the darkness for so long, he had learned to meld with it on a physical level, "You completed the mission?"

"Yes. The last of the Seperatists are dead." Ravus smiled at that particular memory as his red-rimmed, yellow eyes glittered. Their screams still echoed through his mind, and he relished their pain.

Palpatine grinned, "Very well. I believe it's time to reveal ourselves to the Jedi."

"As you wish."

"I will send Qui-Gon and the Chosen One on a mission. You will intercept and kill them."

He replied without hesitation. "Yes, Master." He stood and dissolved into the shadows.

Palpatine frowned inwardly; as always, he felt nothing from Darth Ravus. Not a twinge of fear, regret, anger… He was extremely adept at hiding his emotions, so much that it disturbed Palpatine. He never knew what his apprentice was thinking, which made him very dangerous. So Palpatine decided to take drastic measures…

If this plan of his worked, then Qui-Gon and Anakin would not be the only ones dead…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Qui-Gon and Anakin were flying through the air in a hover-mobile, with Anakin at the wheel as he carefully but swiftly maneuvered them through the airways. Qui-Gon sighed; he remembered that Obi-Wan had also been skilled with machines, though not on the same level as Anakin. He smiled to himself; his old Padawan would always complain about piloting, even though he was one of the best in the Order.

"Do you think this is odd?" Anakin asked quietly, "Both of us being sent for a simple escort mission? I mean, Senator Organa doesn't live that far away."

"The Chancellor believes there is something wrong," Qui-Gon replied, "He thinks there may be another attack of some kind."

Anakin eased down in front of a large mansion, "You mean like my dreams?" Ever since the first premonition, nightmares continued to plague Anakin, every time he closed his eyes.

Qui-Gon nodded, "It won't just affect the Order… This time the Sith may try to take over the entire galaxy."

They walked up the steps to the front door, which automatically slid open for them. Anakin entered first, "Senator Organa?"

The house seemed far too quiet, too still. But neither Jedi felt anything in the Force, so continued further on. "Senator Organa?" Qui-Gon called out.

Anakin frowned, "Where is he?" He reached out into the Force, but felt nothing wrong. Just the strange stillness of the air… He turned into the bedroom, and almost screamed at what he saw. The scream died in his throat, and only a moan escaped his lips, "No…"

Senator Organa was dead, his limbs cruelly ripped from his body, torso torn up, and his head, decapitated from the rest of the body, stared at Anakin with blank eyes. Blood was spattered everywhere, the ceiling, the floor, the walls. His wife had been similarly disfigured beside him, so the whole room was just a gory mess of appendages, heads, and torsos.

Anakin sank to his knees, "No…"

Qui-Gon quickly picked him up, "Anakin, calm yourself. Allow the Force…" Then he felt it. A sudden burst of darkness from behind, and Qui-Gon barely managed to dodge in time. He drew his own lightsaber and turned to face his opponent.

It was a Sith, that was for sure, judging by the black cloak and lightsaber, but he had appeared without any warning, something Qui-Gon had never felt before. There was no disturbance in the Force; this threat had literally emerged out of nowhere. And… the blade of the lightsaber was blue…

Anakin had also drawn his own lightsaber and growled, "Did you do this?"

The Sith chuckled, a low raspy sound that made the young Padawan shudder, "And what if I did?"

Qui-Gon grasped his Padawan's shoulder, "Do not let him tempt you, Anakin. Let the Force guide you." He felt Anakin relax under his touch.

The Sith chuckled again, "Foolish Jedi."

Qui-Gon attacked first, and Anakin quickly followed, ready to cover his master. But the Sith was ready; he knocked back Qui-Gon's slash easily and returned his attack with a barrage of his own in a graceful spin of cloth and limbs. Even with two Jedi, this Sith could overpower them.

Anakin was thrown back with a wild Force-push, but Qui-Gon didn't have time to cry out, the Sith's attacks were so aggressive, ferocious, but he was extremely skilled. He read their attacks so easily, and his movements were fluid, his reactions quick.

The Sith slammed down his lightsaber, and Qui-Gon lifted up his own to parry. The Sith pushed down harder, but Qui-Gon fought back with all his strength. But he could feel himself being pushed back; this Sith was just too strong.

Qui-Gon thrust his hand out, sending the Sith stumbling back with a Force-push. The hood fell down revealing the Sith to be…

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon whispered in horror when he saw his previous Padawan's face, "It can't be." It couldn't be… Obi-Wan was dead… And this… Sith before him could never be Obi-Wan. He would never turn; he would never possess those cold, cruel yellow eyes, that cruel, beastly growl of a voice.

Even his entire fighting style had changed. Once a practitioner of Soresu form, which relied heavily on defense and his quick thinking, his method of attack now had dwindled down to aggressive, reckless barrages only fueled by anger and hate. But still dangerous, mainly because of Obi-Wan's skill.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Miss me, Master?" The last word was one of mockery, instead of respect.

Qui-Gon shook his head, "I thought… you were dead."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, "I did die, Master, all because of you. But I was reborn with help from the Dark Side as Darth Ravus."

"It can't be," Qui-Gona murmured again, "You would never turn to the Dark Side. Tell me you're lying."

Obi-Wan grinned, twisting his face into the feral countenance of a beast, "Would I ever lie to you, Master?"

"No…" Qui-Gon muttered.

Obi-Wan twirled the lightsaber in his hands, "It's been nice seeing you again, Master, but I have places to go." He lunged in, but Qui-Gon could not bring himself to block. He closed his eyes; perhaps it was better this way.

But he heard the clash of a lightsaber hitting another lightsaber, and he opened his eyes to find Anakin standing in front of him. He pushed Obi-Wan back, "Traitor!!!"

Obi-Wan growled, eyes burning with hate, "You must despise me now, Anakin."

Anakin shook his head, "I respected you, Obi-Wan. But I only feel pity for the monster you've become."

Obi-Wan launched another aggressive string of slashes, thrusts, and spins, "Does it look like I want your pity!?!?"

Anakin had no time to reply; he was attuned to the Force, but his body couldn't keep up. He wasn't nearly as well-trained as Obi-Wan, whose lightsaber skills now could rival Yoda's, and he didn't have near the endurance to hold up. He tried to send a Force-push, but it was feeble, barely fazing the Sith.

Obi-Wan smirked, "Weak." He slammed down again and again until Anakin was sure his arms would collapse. The lightsaber grew heavier and heavier in his hands; he was struggling just to lift it. Just as he thought he was done for, Qui-Gon lashed at his former apprentice, the green clashing against red, "Obi-Wan, please. It doesn't have to be like this."

Obi-Wan laughed bitterly, "Then how else can it be, Master? Should I just lie down and let you kill me? So that I can return to the Force?"

Qui-Gon's eyes begged him, "Please. Let me release you from the Dark Side."

"No, Master," Obi-Wan chuckled, "I rather like it here."

"Can't you see its promises are empty? It'll drain everything from you until there is nothing left."

"I don't care," Obi-Wan hissed, "As long as you die by my hand!!!" He sent Anakin's attack wayward with a slight Force-push and quickly disarmed Qui-Gon with a rough twist. He slammed both Jedi into the walls and proceeded to Force-choke them both.

Anakin thrashed about as he panicked, clawing at the invisible hand that was crushing his esophagus. Obi-Wan had grown much more adept at using the Force, but Qui-Gon tried to conserve his strength as much as he could, "Obi-Wan, don't do this…"

Obi-Wan smirked, "I'm sorry, Master."

"Obi-Wan… I never meant it to be like… I threw you away. You were… like a son to me… I was so proud… of you… Prouder than anyone… could be… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I… love you."

Obi-Wan's face was emotionless, and Qui-Gon closed his eyes. He had failed. He'd lost another one to the Dark Side. But then he felt to the floor, suddenly released from the Force-choke, as was Anakin, who laid on the floor, unconscious.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes, but Obi-Wan had disappeared. Perhaps there was still hope; perhaps not all of Obi-Wan was gone…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Darth Ravus reappeared some distance away the Organa mansion, breathing heavily. What had happened? He leaned against the wall; somehow that old fool had gotten through his defenses.

He slammed his fist against the wall; he would not be made weak again. He would not become just another toy for the Order to use. He would never be a powerless, insignificant creature. He allowed the anger to feed the darkness, allowing it to flood him until the weakness, the light was chased away.

But deep inside, the words of his previous master echoed through him. _I love you… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"So you failed to kill them?"

Ravus bowed down further, "Yes, Master. Forgive my weakness."

Palpatine turned around, "No matter. They will all be dead within the week."

Ravus stood up, "The clones?"

Palpatine eased into his chair, "Yes… I plan to announce tonight Senator Organa's death. The Jedi will be blamed for his death, and soon rumors will circulate. People will start to wonder if perhaps the Jedi are too much of a threat."

"That will not be enough to garner support for Order 66."

Palpatine smiled, "That is why I will have them attack me."

Ravus nodded, understanding the deviousness behind the Chancellor's plan, "You will reveal yourself to them."

"They'll have no choice but to attack me," Palpatine chuckled, "That will be their downfall."

Ravus smiled to himself; it will be soon then. Soon, he will have revenge. On Qui-Gon. On Anakin. On the Jedi Order. He couldn't wait.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"It has to be a trap."

Qui-Gon had to agree with Mace Windu's statement. They had received word that Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith, the one behind the murder of Senator Organa and his family, the plot to take over the galaxy under the rule of the Dark Side.

Ki-Adi-Mundi also nodded in agreement, "But if nothing is done, then the Chancellor will be free to do whatever he wishes. He has the entire support of the Senate; they will agree to whatever he asks."

Yoda sighed, "Powerful, the Dark Side has grown. Hiding under our noses, all this time they have."

"There is also the issue of Obi-Wan," Plo Koon said.

Qui-Gon felt his knees shake when he heard that name. He remembered their last encounter, Obi-Wan's intense hatred, those cruel, yellow eyes, the horrible pit of darkness within him.

"He will be dealt with accordingly," Mace Windu said firmly.

Qui-Gon stepped forward, "There must be something that can be done."

Windu shook his head, "You know as well as I do, Qui-Gon. Once a Jedi falls to the Dark Side, they can't come back."

Qui-Gon slumped; that was true. And judging from their last meeting, Qui-Gon doubted that he would be able to convince Obi-Wan back. But Obi-wan hadn't killed him when he could have. There must be something of him left…

Yoda was watching Qui-Gon carefully, "In need of rest, you are. Taken in much, you have."

Qui-Gon bowed slightly, "Yes." He quickly left the Council room and out into the hallway, where an anxious Anakin was waiting.

Anakin sprang towards him, "Well?"

Qui-Gon shook his head, "They don't know what to do. It's a trap, we know that for sure, but what else can we do?"

"What about Obi-Wan?"

"He's a Sith now," Qui-Gon said quietly, "And our duty is to hunt them down."

Anakin watched him with worried eyes, but didn't say anything. He knew that Obi-Wan had gone too far to be saved, but he knew Qui-Gon didn't totally believe that. "So what now?" Anakin asked.

Qui-Gon wearily walked down the hallway, "The Council will send two of its members to assassinate the Chancellor quietly. They want the Masters to prepare."

"For what?"

"Whatever the Chancellor has planned for us."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Chancellor Palpatine sat as his desk, reviewing a variety of forms and datapads, requests from that stupid Senate. They couldn't do anything on their own except squabble and bicker. It really tested his patience at times.

The double sliding doors to his office opened, revealing two cloaked figures.

Palpatine smiled, "Jedi Masters… Good to see you again."

Mace Windu pulled back his hood, "You're under arrest, Chancellor. Or should I call you Darth Sidious?"

Palpatine smirked, "And on what grounds do you place these accusations?"

Mace Windu didn't bother to reply; he rushed in, purple lightsaber activated, his companion close behind him.

Palpatine thrust out his hand as Force-lightning erupted from the tips of his fingers, striking Windu in the chest. The other Jedi leapt in, hood falling back to reveal him as Plo Koon, lightsaber aiming for a downward slice.

Palpatine side-stepped, but allowed it to leave a wound on his shoulder. He stumbled to the ground as he pressed a button underneath his desk. "What are you doing? Help!! The Jedi are attacking me!!"

Plo Koon attacked again, "Your guards can't hear you. We didn't take any chances."

Palpatine sensed a presence in the room and chuckled, "I'm afraid you missed one."

Plo Koon stiffened and whirled around just as Ravus stabbed the lightsaber into the Jedi Master.

"Obi… Wan…" Plo Koon uttered, before collapsing to the ground.

Ravus smiled; the darkness inside him was surging with power, excited by the bloodshed.

Palpatine stood up as he brushed his clothes, "Are you supposed to be somewhere?"

"Just needed to take care of something before I went," Ravus said casually. He quickly struck at Palpatine, who managed to push himself back, effectively dodging the hit, "Darth Ravus… You are a fool."

Ravus spun the blue lightsaber in his hands, "Humph. That's what you would like to think."

"You'll never be able to take revenge on the Jedi like this," Palpatine hissed, furious at his apprentice's betrayal.

Ravus laughed coldly, "I have plans of my own, Master." He sliced again, more aggressively.

Palpatine smiled slyly, "You can't defeat me, Ravus. I'm far stronger than you are."

"That's what you would like to believe," Ravus replied, a devious glint in his eyes, "But…" He slid into the shadows and his voice echoed around Palpatine, "How will you catch me like this?"

Palpatine whirled around, wary of every shadow. Every corner of darkness was a threat, and he drew his lightsaber, "You think that little trick of yours is going to help?" But then he felt the burn of a lightsaber enter his chest, and he gasped out.

"I know it will, Master," Ravus whispered into his ear and roughly yanked out the lightsaber.

Palpatine fell to the ground, clutching the wound, "Ravus… Ravus… Don't… I can teach so much more… You can become… Even more powerful if you let me teach you…"

Ravus lifted the lightsaber, "There's nothing for you to teach me." And he sliced downward, decapitating the Sith.

Ravus deactivated the lightsaber and sat down at the Chancellor's chair. He smirked, "The Chancellor has been killed by the Jedi. Execute Order 66."

Even the Jedi would be overwhelmed by the massive numbers of the clone army. They wouldn't stand a chance. And once every single one of them were killed, Ravus would take the galaxy for his own.

"All mine," he muttered and smiled.


	4. Monster

**Chapter 4: Monster**

Anakin stiffened when he felt it, a horrible sensation tingling down his spine. The Force was warning him of the danger to come, "Master…"

Qui-Gon had felt it as well, "I will talk with the Council. You must go and warn the other Masters. Tell them to evacuate those who are not fit for battle. Quickly. We don't have time."

Anakin nodded and dashed down the hall to comply. Qui-Gon turned and ran toward the Council chambers, hoping he wasn't too late.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Qui-Gon burst into the Council chambers, "Masters!!!"

"Plo Koon has been killed, and Mace Windu has been captured," Ki-Adi-Mundi said quietly, "For the murder of the Chancellor."

Qui-Gon's heart sank; everything was going wrong, "Their going to attack us."

Yoda nodded, ears drooping, "Fight back, we must. Listen to us, they will not."

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, "We have to destroy the last Sith." Even though it hurt him, he knew it had to be done. Obi-Wan was a Sith now, and nothing he could do would change that.

Yoda sighed wearily, "He is already here."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ravus sliced through another young Padawan, not even bothering to look at his face. They were all the same; brainwashed by the Order's silly teachings of the Force. They would never understand its true power.

One of the clones, his pristine white suit marked with colored bands which indicated him as a captain, ran up to him, "The Temple has been secured, sir."

Ravus smiled, "What of the Senate?"

"Busy with the loss of the Chancellor."

"Excellent. Search the Temple. Leave no one alive." He didn't bother to mention that they wouldn't be able to take down the Masters. No need to tell them that.

"Yessir." He ran off to bark out orders, and the clones spread out through the Temple, shooting down any of the Padawans or trainees they met up with.

Ravus smiled; revenge was sweet.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Anakin ran down the hallway, only to meet up with a new atrocity with ever step he took. Dozens of the children lay on the ground, killed by the Sith. Many of them had been sliced by a lightsaber, others choked to death, some burnt by lightning. He felt his throat burn, each death had sliced through him like a blade. He hadn't known many of them, but he knew that they weren't supposed to die.

He desperately hoped Qui-Gon was alright, that he hadn't met up with the Sith. He turned into the meditation room and found the Sith, Obi-Wan, with a young Padawan impaled by his saber.

Ravus turned, allowing the Padawan to fall from his lightsaber as he grinned at Anakin, "Hello, Anakin…"

Anakin activated his lightsaber with a familiar snap-hiss, "Monster!!!" He quickly darted in, whirling his blue saber around.

Ravus blocked and leapt back, "Are you angry, Anakin?"

Anakin blindly charged in, roaring, lightsaber at the reader. His blood seemed to pound into his eyes; he only saw a red haze, and something dark inside him urged him to attack, to kill… He paused in his tracks and shook his head to clear his mind. He would not let himself be blinded by fury; he wouldn't allow the Dark Side to seduce him like it did Obi-Wan.

Anakin allowed his breathing to calm and let the Force roll around him, guiding him.

"Of course, perfect, little Anakin won't be so easily tricked," Ravus said, goading him, "But the Force isn't a guide. It's only a tool, and a weak one at that." He smirked, "You'll be joining your companions soon…"

Anakin held his lightsaber out in front of him, "You're wrong."

"We'll see."

Anakin tried another attack, this time more defensive, trying to look for Obi-Wan's weakness. But Obi-Wan was careful; he only parried or dodged, all of Anakin's attacks, all the while taunting Anakin, "I don't suppose you took a careful look at that body at the door…"

Anakin kept his eyes on Obi-Wan; he was trying to distract him…

"Wasn't much of a challenge, my old master," Ravus said carelessly, "Weak, powerless. Jabbering on and on about the Force." He smiled, which looked feral with the madness glinting in his eyes, "Foolish until the end."

Anakin whirled around, and he saw it. Qui-Gon's dead body, slumped amongst the others, bloody and mutilated. He screamed, but suddenly the image was gone. He blinked; were the shadows playing tricks on him?

He turned back around, but Obi-Wan had disappeared somehow, without him sensing anything. He whirled around, "Where are you?!!?"

"All around you," Ravus' voice whispered, echoing throughout the room, "Catch me if you can…"

Anakin reached out into the Force, but couldn't find Obi-Wan's presence anywhere, "Come out where I can see you!!!"

Ravus just chuckled malevolently, sadistically, "Are you afraid, Anakin? Are you waiting for Qui-Gon to come rescue you? He's not coming… He's forsaken you, just as he had forsaken me."

"You're wrong!!" Anakin shouted, "He hasn't lived a day without thinking about you, Obi-Wan. He loved you, and it hurts him to see you like this."

"Lies!!!" Ravus' voice thundered around the room, "He never wanted me. He threw me away the moment he found you. You, the special prodigy. The Chosen One. Even though I had been with him for years, as soon as he saw you, you were the only thing that mattered. Even so, he'll leave you. It's the only thing he's good at."

"Wrong, Obi-Wan."

Anakin looked up at the voice, relief surging through him. Qui-Gon stood at the doorway, eyes sad, but calm, "I will not leave Anakin, just as I will not leave you."

Ravus materialized from the shadows, "You're too late, Qui-Gon. You turned your back on me, left me for dead!!!"

Qui-Gon walked closer, "Obi-Wan, there's still good in you."

Ravus glared at him, "The darkness swallowed him up. Devoured him. I am no longer Obi-Wan."

It was true; Qui-Gon could not call this monster before him Obi-Wan. But he knew, somewhere inside, his Obi-Wan was there, his impulsive, honorable Padawan still lived. "Obi-Wan is still there, I know."

"Silence!! Obi-Wan is dead, thanks to you!!!" Obi-Wan snarled, eyes burning with barely restrained rage.

Qui-Gon approached closer, "Obi-Wan… You're not dead. I can feel it. Why else did you let us live?"

"Trust me. You will not find any mercy from me this time," Ravus snarled.

Anakin watched him with his bright, blue eyes. _Be careful, _he silently pleaded, and Qui-Gon gave him a tiny nod.

Qui-Gon continued toward Ravus, until they were face to face, and still Ravus made no move to attack. This close, Qui-Gon could smell the blood, even smell the darkness oozing out of the Sith. He closed his eyes, "I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan. I don't think I can say it enough."

Ravus' breathing was harsh, heavy, as if he was nervous. But still the lightsaber remained by his side, frozen there.

"I know you may find it impossible to believe me, but… Everything I said back at the Oregano manor was true. You are like a son to me, and I believe that you can fight off the Dark Side. You are good at heart, Obi-Wan, you're not meant for evil."

"No…" Ravus muttered, but Qui-Gon saw something flicker behind those cruel yellow eyes. Uncertainty? He pressed on, "Yes, Obi-Wan. Even now, I know there is good in you."

"No!!!" He howled and slammed Anakin against the wall with a vicious Force-push, "There is nothing good in me, Qui-Gon. I killed everyone in here. Children, women… It made no difference to me. They were all merely prey in my eyes. And now, I'm going to kill your precious Padawan."

"You can still redeem yourself," Qui-Gon said softly, "But if you choose to kill me and Anakin, you'll have to live with that forever. Do you really want to take that path? A path of suffering?"

"Shut up," Ravus screamed, tightening the Force-choke on Anakin, the darkness swirling angrily behind his eyes.

"I love you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, "I've always loved you, like a son."

Ravus stared at Qui-Gon, hands trembling, "You lie." He growled and slammed Anakin against the wall, rendering him unconscious. He violently lashed out at Qui-Gon, but Qui-Gon quickly blocked with his green saber, creating a flurry of sparks between the two.

Ravus pushed harder, sending the older man stumbling back, and took the chance to meld into the shadows. He fled the Temple through the shadows before Qui-Gon could recover from his stumble.

Qui-Gon retracted the lightsaber and closed his eyes; he had failed again. The longer he left Obi-Wan to the darkness, the more difficult it would be to bring him back. He rushed over to Anakin and checked his pulse. It was still strong, but his Padawan had a nasty gash on his forehead.

Finally exhausted of strength, finally completely aware of the death around him, Qui-Gon sat down and allowed the tears to flow.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Mace Windu quietly mourned with the other Jedi, the ones who survived. After his innocence had been cleared, and Palpatine's true identity revealed, Windu was released, thanks to the Chancellor, Padme Amidala.

Without Darth Ravus to lead them, the clones were easily dispatched, the rest of which were now being sent back to Kamino, as the Chancellor had no use for them anymore.

But the damage had been done. So many of the younglings had died, and the Order would be scarred forever by this massacre.

Yoda stood beside him, ears drooping. He had protected as many of the Padawans he could, but it still hadn't been enough. There were still so many dead, and many more wounded, on the verge of death. There would be much more mourning in the days to come.

Qui-Gon watched as the deceased were cremated, Anakin beside him. The Order had survived this terrible ordeal, and the Sith had been destroyed once and for all. But he knew there would be no celebration. Too much had been lost, and he knew this day would be remembered for a very long time.

They stood there until the fire had died down, and all that was left was ashes.

Chancellor Amidala approached them, "I'm sorry, if this is too soon… But…"

"Yes, Chancellor?" Qui-Gon said smoothly.

"I would like for you two to hunt down the final Sith, and if possible, bring him back alive."

Qui-Gon blinked, "Does the Council agree?"

The Chancellor smiled, "They agree that this is the best method. You two know Obi-Wan the best and so are suited to track him down."

Qui-Gon bowed respectfully, "Thank you, Chancellor. We will not fail you."

Amidala gently touched his shoulder, "For your sake, I hope all goes well."

"Yes," Qui-Gon murmured, "As do I."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ravus stumbled away deeper into the alley, growling in frustration. Again, he had failed!! All these years, he had plotting revenge, but when the opportunity arose, he couldn't do it. He wanted to scream at himself in anger, but kept himself in check. Rarely did he have to control himself; it was much easier to let one's desires to roam free, but killing innocent bystanders wouldn't help…

His plan to overthrow the Republic and the Order had failed, but it didn't matter. That had all been just a bonus. The only thing he wanted was revenge, and he knew that Qui-Gon and Anakin had been ordered to hunt him down.

Ravus smirked; this time, he wouldn't let them survive…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Anakin knew this whole thing was going to be a trap. Obi-Wan had proven himself to an excellent tactician, and it would be the same in this case. He left bits of his Force-aura, leading the two Jedi to who knows where…

He glanced up Qui-Gon; his master knew it was a trap as well, but continued to follow, not even trying to be cautious as they rounded the corners, struggled through the crowds.

It made him wonder if Qui-Gon even cared they were walking into a trap.

All Anakin could pick up from Qui-Gon's mind was a steel determination; he would not let Obi-Wan escape this time.

"Master…" Anakin murmured.

Qui-Gon smiled reassuringly, "I already know where he's taking us."

Anakin looked at him curiously, "Where?"

"We went there once, when he was still a young Padawan," Qui-Gon said softly. He would say no more after that, no matter how much Anakin pressed.

Anakin expected it someplace important to the two, a place where something significant had happened. He never expected the place to be a simple clearing, the roar of a waterfall nearby drowning out the sounds of the city.

Qui-Gon strode forward purposefully toward the waterfall, "Obi-Wan!!"

Ravus' voice echoed around them, "You were foolish to come, Jedi. This place will be your grave."

"You remember what happened here, don't you?" Qui-Gon said quietly, "That's why you led us here."

A blue lightsaber glowed in the darkness as Obi-wan appeared from the shadows of the trees, "You talk too much, Master." He struck, aggressively, but smoothly and fluidly, leaving Qui-Gon no chance to counter-attack.

But Anakin was ready; he darted in as soon as he the chance, but Ravus had already anticipated the move and melded into the shadows again, laughing maniacally, sending a chill down the Padawan's spine.

Qui-Gon warily watched his surroundings. Even Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to escape unscathed again two Jedi, but with this strange ability of his… It was dangerous, that was for sure.

He heard the hum of a lightsaber behind him and whirled around to block. Blue clashed against green as Obi-Wan pushed down harder. Anakin rushed in to help, but Qui-Gon stopped him with a motion of his hand, "Wait."

Ravus took the chance to shove Qui-Gon back and brutally slashed at his former master again, aiming to cut Qui-Gon in half. Qui-Gon nimbly leapt back, lightsaber whirling in his hands, "Obi-Wan… It doesn't have to be this way. Abandon the darkness and come back to the light."

Ravus viciously slashed again, "So you can desert me again? No, Master, I will never return to the Jedi, never again follow their weak, foolish ways."

Qui-Gon parried and darted to the side, "Obi-Wan, the Dark Side is blinding you from the truth. You think that I tossed you aside because I thought nothing of you. But that is a lie. I never thought of you that way."

Ravus slammed down, "You are the one who lies!!! You thought I was just scum on your boots, to be scraped off once you saw something new."

Qui-Gon side-stepped his attack again, "No, I wanted you to take the Trials because you were ready. You had no need for my guidance because you are far wiser than I am, and I knew you would make a great Knight. You are always composed, even in the face of danger, and you are humble, modest, and intelligent. You are everything that defines a Jedi, and yet I see you on the side of the Sith."

"I am no longer that Obi-Wan," Ravus growled.

"But you still are Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said simply, "You said it yourself."

Obi-Wan shook his head, as if trying to brush away all of Qui-Gon's words. He furiously lashed out, "Enough!! You will not sway me with your foolish words, old man!!!"

Qui-Gon blocked and in a deft movement, twisted the lightsaber from Obi-Wan's hands, "Now listen to me, Padawan-mine. You are not meant to be a Sith. You will always be a Jedi, no matter what happens." His voice was gentle, so open, Ravus hesitated for a moment.

But then Ravus threw a vicious blast of Force-lightening at Qui-Gon, who caught it with his lightsaber, although only with great effort. Ravus hissed, "Too bad, Master. There is no Jedi within me. Not anymore."

Qui-Gon retracted his saber, trying to hide his weariness, "There's no need to do this, Obi-Wan. I will bring you back to the light, regardless of what must be done." His voice was soothing, as if trying to placate a vicious beast.

"Yes, of course," Ravus said bitterly, "You want to kill me. Send me back to the Force. But I won't let that happen!! Not until you are dead."

Qui-Gon shook his head, "No. Not if you can fight off the darkness. Not if you can break free from the Dark Side."

"That's impossible," Ravus hissed, "The Dark Side has taken me, and nothing you can do will bring me back."

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said softly, "You know that's not true. Even now I can sense you fighting the Dark Side, returning to the light."

Ravus shook his head, conflicted between the two sides, "No…"

"Fight it," Qui-Gon urged, "Fight off the darkness."

Ravus clutched his head and howled at the sky. The light fought to take dominance, but the darkness inside him would not release him so easily. It bubbled throughout him, trying to drown out the light. But he tenaciously clung onto Qui-Gon's words, shielding it from the brutality of the darkness. It shrank away as the light grew in strength and backed away into the darkest recesses of Obi-Wan's mind. It wasn't completely gone, it would always linger within him, but Obi-Wan had beaten it this time… And that would be enough for now.

He stumbled forward, weary from the internal struggle, and uttered three words, "Master… Forgive… me…" And then he fell forward as he drifted off into the darkness. But this darkness was comforting, not like the harshness that he had been living in the past three years… It felt like… home…

Qui-Gon quickly caught the unconscious Obi-Wan and gently brushed a few stray hairs from his face. "I will bring you back," Qui-Gon murmured quietly.

Anakin walked up to him, relieved that they had survived this battle unscathed. But he knew that this had taken its toll on the emotional level of both Padawan and Master, "Will he be alright?"

Qui-Gon shook his head, "I don't know… But I will not give up on him."

"But he could still be dangerous," Anakin argued, "You know that, Master. Once you turn to the Dark Side, there's no coming back."

"Then perhaps we can find a way to break that rule."


	5. Light

**Chapter 5: Light**

Qui-Gon stared at the door, his hand in position to knock, but found that he was having trouble with this simple gesture.

Anakin tugged at Qui-Gon's sleeve, "What are you waiting for? Go on in. Obi-Wan needs you."

After succeeding in capturing him, the Council had argued over what to do with the Sith. Qui-Gon had tried to convince them that Obi-Wan had not completely fallen; he knew that his Obi-Wan was still there.

Of course, the Council members, with the exception of Yoda, believed that there was no coming back from falling to the Dark Side. They believed he had killed too much to be saved ever. But with Anakin and Yoda's help, he managed to persuade them to watch Obi-Wan for a time, to see if he could return to the Light.

The first few days had been extremely worrying for the Jedi Master; as soon as Obi-Wan had woken up, he proceeded to destroy everything in the room he had been contained in. But he made no attempt to escape, only screamed, howling at the heavens. He had later quieted down, and Qui-Gon had realized that Obi-Wan was mourning. He was in pain for the sins he committed, and he knew the Council could see that. He was no longer a Sith… No longer a pawn of the Dark Side.

After hours of arguing and convincing, he managed to get permission to visit Obi-Wan, to help him return to the Light Side of the Force.

"Be careful," Windu warned him as Qui-Gon made to enter. The dark-skinned Jedi had been watching the door since Obi-Wan's capture, just in case.

Qui-Gon nodded and walked in. Obi-Wan was staring out the window, leaning against the wall. He was dressed in Jedi clothes, which suited him much better than the black attire of the Sith.

He turned to face Qui-Gon, "Master." His voice possessed its normal Coruscanti accent, soft and clipped, no longer a beastly growl. His eyes were haunted, but Qui-Go was glad to see that it was not a Sith yellow; it had returned its normal vibrant shade of sapphire blue.

"Obi-Wan."

He bowed, "I'm sorry, Master… I was foolish. I was…" He trailed off, "I killed people…" His voice broke as he uttered that sentence.

Qui-Gon sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside him, "Come."

Obi-Wan obeyed and said mournfully, "I should be dead."

"You don't have to die," Qui-Gon said, "You can fight it. It is possible for you to return from the Dark Side."

Obi-Wan drew a shuddery breath, "It's… difficult, Master. Everyday, I feel it calling to me, trying to tempt me back. And it's hard to resist." He buried his face into his hands, "I killed them, Master. All those children… They're dead."

"They've return to Force now," Qui-Gon said soothingly and reached out to grasp Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Obi-Wan flinched at the touch, "Master…" His breathing quickened and he darted away, backing away from Qui-Gon, "Please, leave." His eyes flashed sulfur yellow for a second, "It wants me to kill you."

Qui-Gon sat there, "You can control yourself."

"Master," Obi-Wan's voice was shaky, but Qui-Gon could hear the dangerous growl underneath, "Get out."

"No."

Obi-Wan snarled, but made no move to attack. He stood there, frozen, until slowly he eased onto the floor, "You're crazy, Master."

Qui-Gon smiled, "No… I just trust you, Obi-Wan." He stood up, "The Council believes that if you prove yourself, you can return to your life a Jedi."

Obi-Wan smiled back, but it was weak, "I don't suppose you had anything to do with it."

Qui-Gon chuckled, "Get some rest." He walked out the door, and Obi-Wan stared at the closed door.

"I'm sorry, Master."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Obi-Wan spent the next few days meditating, trying to immerse himself back into the Force. It was proving difficult. The Force was always there around him, offering its guidance, but his body continually rejected it, it was so used to the darkness that he had lived with all these years.

But it was slowly being buried deep down. He knew he'd never be able to be rid of it completely, but he could keep it hidden, powerless. He would never let his emotions rule him so completely ever again.

Qui-Gon's and Anakin's occasional visits helped. Each time, Obi-Wan had been afraid that he would hurt them; he had been so close that last time. Every day was a continuous struggle, but Obi-wan found it easier to control his darker urges, to keep it buried deep within him.

For months, he continued like this, slowly returning to the Force until one day…

Anakin ran into the room, smile wide across his face, "The Council thinks you're ready."

"For what?"

"To be a Jedi again."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes; was he ready? It was true that he had been much better at controlling himself, but… He shouldn't be alive, much less reinstated into the Jedi Order. "What about Qui-Gon?"

Anakin's grin grew wider, "Can't tell you."

Obi-Wan had to chuckle at the boy's antics. Though, Anakin was no longer a boy. He had grown over the years… "Fine. Have it your way. Let's go."

Anakin dashed out into the hallway, and Obi-Wan slowly followed. He hesitated only for a moment once he reached the door and walked across the arch.

Mace Windu stood there and nodded, "Good to have you back."

Obi-Wan waited for that murderous intent, but it never came, "Good to be back."

Anakin was waiting impatiently at the elevator, which was located at the end of the hall, "Come on!!!"

Obi-Wan quickly caught up, and the elevator took them down to the lower floors. Obi-Wan stepped out and saw the Padawan training around him. But all activity stopped when they noticed him.

Anakin smiled reassuringly at Obi-Wan and started across the hall. Obi-Wan tried to follow, but the Padawans' thoughts were so easy to read, cluttering around his mind.

_What is he doing here?_

_Isn't he supposed to be dead?_

_He's a Sith…_

_He killed them…_

_Monster…_

Obi-Wan froze at the last thought. What was he doing here? He had killed, taken thousands of innocent lives. He had no right to be a Jedi. As a Sith, he had become a monster, something he could never change.

Anakin noticed Obi-Wan's hesitance. He glanced around and opened his own mind to Obi-Wan's.

_It wasn't your fault._

Obi-Wan looked at him with tormented eyes, _Yes, it was._

Anakin shook his head, _Qui-Gon trusts you. And so do I. In time, everyone will too._

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, and then walked alongside Anakin to the end of the room.

Obi-Wan could only feel relief when he was finally away from their terrified thoughts, but the guilt still pressed down heavily on him. Perhaps he shouldn't have even left his room…

Anakin led him into a circular training room, in which Qui-Gon and Master Yoda were waiting.

Yoda stepped forward, "Deemed ready by the Council, you are. But a test, you must pass."

"What must I do?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

Qui-Gon activated his lightsaber, "Fight me." He quickly struck, but Obi-Wan drew his own saber and blocked.

As the adrenaline pulsed through him, darker emotions arose, stirred by the start of the battle. It urged Obi-Wan to take the kill, to strike.

Obi-Wan struggled with all of the negative emotions, and Qui-Gon took advantage of his distraction, "Be mindful of your surroundings!!"

Obi-Wan blocked again, and the darkness within him seethed. It was swirling furiously inside him, coaxing him into attacking.

_I'm not going to get anywhere if I stay on the defense, _he reasoned. He finally lashed out, a sweeping horizontal blow, as Qui-Gon nimbly stepped back. He swung around his green lightsaber, but Obi-Wan sidestepped and slashed out with his blue saber.

The green and blue whirled around in an elegant swords dance, but Obi-Wan found it difficult to remain so passive. His body howled for him to charge in, to just release his emotions.

"You seem distracted," Qui-Gon noted.

Obi-Wan grunted as he readjusted himself into the Soresu form. He struck again as he probed for and weaknesses in Qui-Gon's defense.

Qui-Gon, as he fought with his former Padawan, noticed the difficulty Obi-Wan was having. He'd always slip back into his Sith style of fighting, only to realize what he was doing and then correct himself by reverting back to his old form, Soresu. Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan had been practicing, but clearly, it was proving a challenge to forget the ways of the Sith.

Obi-Wan lashed out furiously, and he frowned at himself. Every time he thought he had a hold on the Soresu form again, his body would slip away and do something very Sith-like. It was infuriating; he'd been practicing for weeks, but still he couldn't quite completely retain his old technique.

Yoda watched the battle, his wise eyes never straying too far from Obi-Wan. He sensed that there was still darkness within him, but he knew that Obi-Wan could fight it. The only problem was that he could not utilize his full capabilities since he was so focused on controlling the Dark Side within him. He quietly sighed, a difficult decision he would have to make. He just hoped it would be the right one. "Stop."

Both Jedi obeyed and retracted their lightsabers. Both were breathing heavily for the match had taken much energy from them.

Yoda hobbled over as his cane tapped against the marble floor, "Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan knelt down so he could be eye to eye with the aged Master, "Yes, Master Yoda?"

"Darkness in you, I still sense. But return to the Jedi Order, you will."

Obi-Wan bowed his head respectfully, "Thank you, Master."

Yoda held up one clawed finger, "Take great care, you must. Not ready, the other Council members believe you are. But defeat the darkness inside you, you can. Trust the Force. Remember these words, you must."

Obi-Wan nodded as Yoda peered into his blue eyes. He could see the darkness swirling angrily underneath, howling to be released. He shuddered, not enough so that the others could notice and waved them away, "Rest, you should."

The three left the training room, and Yoda quietly stood there. Although he wanted to believe otherwise, he didn't completely believe that Obi-Wan was capable of controlling his dark urges. The Dark Side was strong within him, and once a Jedi had a taste of the darkness, they found it impossible to renounce.

Yoda sighed again; his instincts were screaming at him, that Obi-Wan should not be allowed to roam free. He just had to hope his instincts were wrong this time…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_I ran through the halls of the Temple. I didn't know why or what I was running from; I just knew that I was utterly terrified. My legs were exhausted, my lungs overexerted, but I didn't stop. I couldn't let it catch me._

_I darted into one of the mediation rooms, one of my favorites. Small, circular fountains, burbling quietly, were placed alongside round couches, and the whole thing gave off a feeling of security and calmness._

_I hid behind one of the couches, desperately hoping that it wouldn't find me. But I felt a cold presence behind me. I slowly turned, wishing that it was just a feeling. But I saw those cold eyes, the color of smoldering sulfur, and I heard a cold, harsh voice, "Mine, now…"_

_I screamed, but nothing came out. I tried to scramble away, but the couch that had seemed like a shield was now an impediment. I felt myself begin dragged back, and I saw his face._

_It was me. Twisted by the darkness. A Sith._

_He grabbed my throat, "Return to the Dark Side…"_

_I was choking, I couldn't breathe. My lungs were straining, screaming for oxygen. The darkness closed in, suffocating…_

Obi-Wan snapped out of sleep and sat up, breathing heavily. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror; his blue eyes gazed back at him, panicked, but not a cruel, sadistic yellow of a Sith.

Obi-Wan slipped off the bed and changed into his Jedi attire, draping the wool cloak over his shoulders. He walked outside onto the balcony, inhaling the fresh air. The cool wind was reassuring; it softly caressed his face, soothing, comforting.

"Can't sleep?"

Obi-Wan shook his head as Anakin joined him on the balcony, "Nightmares."

Anakin leaned on the balcony railing as he peered at Obi-Wan. His eyes were gaunt, tired, clearly troubled. "You want to talk about it?"

"I shouldn't have been allowed to return to the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan said quietly, "I don't belong here anymore."

"Master Yoda and Master Qui-Gon wouldn't have allowed it without reason."

Obi-Wan fixed his gaze on Anakin's, "What do you think?"

Anakin paused, "Does my opinion matter? I trust Master Qui-Gon, and if he believes in you, then so do I."

"I still want to know your true feelings."

Anakin chewed his lip, "Were you… Were you really jealous of me?"

Obi-Wan smiled bitterly, "I was rash and stupid. I was so angry, I started seeing things that weren't there, and I missed the obvious."

"I… I always thought it was my fault. I never meant to take Qui-Gon from you."

"You didn't," Obi-Wan said softly, "Qui-Gon understood the importance of your training. I just couldn't see it myself. And the Dark Side took advantage of that."

"What was it like?" Anakin asked, "I can only imagine it was horrible."

Obi-Wan drew in a shaky, ragged breath, "No. It wasn't horrible. It was… so exhilarating. Every moment was lived by your emotions, and only your emotions. The Jedi are not meant to have such strong sensations; we've been trained to avoid that. That is why the Dark Side can transform someone so completely, into a different person."

Anakin was silent for a moment. "It must be difficult," he said finally, "To have to live on both sides."

"You wouldn't believe," Obi-Wan said softly.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Obi-Wan sipped tea from the small, metal cup as the ship blasted through space to Euceron. It was a simple negotiation mission; certain political leaders of the Ruling Power, the government of Euceron, grew more and more oppressive in their country, until a band rose up to rebel. The rebels called the Jedi to negotiate with the Ruling Body, to demand their freedom.

Obi-Wan just hoped they didn't make things difficult…

The door slid open, and Anakin peeked in, "Wanna practice with me? Master Qui-Gon's busy talking with Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan reflexively reached for his lightsaber, only to find nothing but air. He remembered that it was decided he was forbidden to carry around any kind of weapon until deemed acceptable. It was troublesome, but he knew it was necessary. Even without a weapon, he was dangerous.

Anakin had noticed Obi-Wan's movement, "There's some practice sabers. You can use those."

Obi-Wan nodded and followed Anakin to a more spacious room, which had been cleared specifically for this use. Anakin tossed Obi-Wan a practice saber as he drew own.

Each activated their weapons and circled around the room, patiently waiting for the opportunity to strike.

Obi-Wan waited patiently, utilizing the basic principle of Soresu. To wait, to be defensive until an opening presented itself.

Anakin, as a practitioner of Shien and Djem So, struck first with a sweeping blow, quick and strong.

Obi-Wan parried quickly, shifting his position in a matter of seconds. Anakin quickly relayed the philosophy of Soresu in his head. The Soresu form relied heavily on defense to form a near-perfect shield, expending as little energy as possible when executing moves. This required quick reflexes and swiftness of movement, and a trained master using this form was nearly invincible.

Anakin backed away; Obi-Wan was much more comfortable with the Soresu form. He hadn't waste any time during the few days of preparation. Anakin eyed Obi-Wan; he knew Obi-Wan would wait for the next attack, parry again, and wait until Anakin tired. So all he had to do was-

Suddenly Obi-Wan flipped over him, which took Anakin completely by surprise. He barely had time to parry and counterattack, but Obi-Wan had already nimbly leapt away.

Anakin gripped his lightsaber tighter; Obi-Wan seemed to be able to realize what he was thinking. Knowing that a Soresu fighter relied mainly on their defensive moves, he took advantage of that by doing something unexpected by using the more aggressive Ataru style. The Ataru style employed elaborate movements, mainly acrobatics assisted by the Force, and relied mainly on speed and strength.

Anakin rushed in again with a sweeping strike, only to be blocked. He attacked again, more quickly, only to meet with Obi-Wan's blade. Anakin leapt back, but Obi-Wan had been expecting it, and quickly lashed out, striking Anakin's wrist.

Anakin winced, but held onto his blade. Well, it seemed Obi-Wan could hold his own. It seemed he didn't have to hold back either. Anakin struck again, this time putting more force into the blow. Obi-Wan again blocked, and tried to counterattack, but Anakin gracefully spun to the side and brought his saber in a low sweep. Obi-Wan flipped backwards to dodge, and Anakin took the chance to dart in. But Obi-Wan managed to adjust his position properly and block him again.

Anakin frowned; the only way to get through Obi-Wan's defense was to force him to use some other style other than Soresu. The older man had mastered that form, and was nearly invincible unless…

Anakin switched his stance to Shien, which was a more defensive style than Djem So. Obi-Wan watched carefully, as his movements slowly changed from Soresu stance to Ataru. Anakin grinned; his plan had worked.

Obi-Wan spun around, sweeping his saber around him as Anakin closely guarded himself with his own weapon. Anakin quickly followed with a counterattack, slicing at Obi-Wan torso only to be blocked. Obi-Wan's stance had returned to that of Soresu, and a smile played on his lips, "Nice try."

Anakin groaned inwardly; Obi-Wan had managed to see through his strategy yet again. He was glad Obi-Wan was no longer on the Dark Side; his swordplay and tactical thinking would be dangerous if pitted against the Jedi Order.

Obi-Wan retracted his saber, "We're almost there."

Anakin nodded and retracted his weapon as well, "Nervous?"

Obi-Wan replaced the practice saber in a cubby, "A little, perhaps. It's been a while since I've been on a negotiation mission."

"It'll be fine," Anakin said reassuringly as he walked out the training room.

Obi-Wan watched the Padwan's retreating back, "I hope so." But he had this ominous feeling that the negotiations would not end well…


	6. Negotiation

**Chapter 6: Negotiation**

Qui-Gon walked down the ramp of their ship, Obi-Wan and Anakin close behind him. A young, male Euceron captain, dressed in the traditional, drab attire of the Euceron security force, was waiting for them at the foot of the ramp. He saluted as Qui-Gon approached, "I am Captain Karto Jenn. If there's anything you need, feel free to ask me."

Qui-Gon nodded, "We'll need a place to stay."

"It has already been taken care of. Come, the Ruling Power would like to see you immediately."

The Euceron captain led them to a sleek, silver transport vehicle and slipped into the driver's seat. The three Jedi followed him in, and Karto Jenn drove them through the colorful capital city of Euceron, Eusebus.

Karto slowed to a stop in front of a brightly colored building formed from plastoid material. Much of the buildings in Eusebus were created from that particular materiel, mainly because there was no other suitable building substance on the planet.

As the Jedi exited the vehicle, Karto Jenn gave a slight bow, "I will return later to take you to your living quarters. Until then…" He saluted and drove off.

As the three Jedi entered the building, and a female Euceron greeted them warmly, "Welcome, esteemed Jedi, to Euceron. I am Tsula Mar. This way please." She gestured with her long, thin delicate-looking limbs and took them to a simple meeting room, with a long silver table set in the middle.

The Jedi took their seats in front of the table, as Tsula Mar took her exit, "The Ruling Body will be with you shortly."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan comfortably settled in their seats, but Anakin fidgeted nervously, "I don't like this, Master."

"Calm yourself, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied evenly, "I sense a disturbance in the Force as well, but there is no need to show that to the Ruling Body."

Anakin quieted his breathing and relaxed into his seat, "They're planning something, Master."

"Clearly," Qui-Gon said quietly, "That's why we're here. To prevent it."

"They already know," Obi-Wan said, "They're going to try to get rid of us somehow."

Qui-Gon nodded, "No matter. Even if they are unwilling to cooperate, we will take matters into our own hands."

Behind the desk, ten holographic images flickered into life, revealing the ten members of the Ruling Body. Each of them was a tall Euceron male, dressed in dull grey cloaks, contrasting with the colors of the city.

"Venerable Jedi," Ruler One greeted, "We apologize for coming before you in this manner. It's been difficult to trust others in these times."

"You mean the rebellion," Qui-Gon said, "It seems the people are not satisfied with the regulations you have set."

"It is for their protection," Ruler Three said smoothly, "Without laws, there would be chaos."

"While that is true, I feel there are some… unnecessary laws that have been implemented. The limits you placed on travel? I really don't think that traveling is a danger to anyone."

"That is our decision to decide," Ruler One said.

Qui-Gon sighed, "Well, I don't think the people will be so easily appeased."

"If they do not agree with the laws we create, we have ways of dealing with them. Our security force is one of the largest in the galaxy; we can easily put down a group of insurgents," Ruler Ten said.

"The Jedi do not agree with that tactic," Obi-Wan cut in, "If you refuse to have some kind of compromise with the rebels, we will be forced to interfere."

The ten Rulers glanced at each other, and Ruler One nodded, "Very well. We will discuss things with the insurgents tomorrow and attempt to form a compromise that will benefit both groups. I wouldn't be wrong to presume that you will be present?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "We will be there."

Ruler One bowed, "Then tomorrow, we will meet again."

The three Jedi left the government building. Karto Jenn was patiently waiting for them at the bottom of the steps, and took them to their living quarters, a large, blue hotel. A female Euceron led them to their room.

"If there's anything else you need, do not hesitate to ask," she said warmly and left the Jedi to their room.

Qui-Gon sat down on the bed, "That didn't go too bad."

Anakin looked unconvinced, "They want to get rid of us. It was so obvious."

Obi-Wan nodded, "But how?"

Qui-Gon shook his head, "We need to be wary. We'll take shifts when we sleep. I will take first watch."

"No, Master, I will-" the two others said simultaneously and glanced at each other.

Qui-Gon chuckled, "Well, we have a problem here, don't we?"

"Let me take first shift," Anakin insisted, "I slept on the ride here, so I'm not tired at all."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Fine." He fell onto the bed, "I'll take the next shift." Qui-Gon nodded and followed suit, and both Jedi were asleep in a few moments.

Anakin stared out the large, ceiling-to-floor window, enjoying the view of the colorful Eusebus, brightly lights illuminating the city even in the darkness of the night.

Anakin glanced back, rubbing his neck; he had this strange feeling… something was watching him. But the Force was calm, tranquil, and he couldn't detect anything wrong around him. But still, his gut was screaming warnings at him. There was someone in here. Someone dangerous.

Anakin stood up, his hand lightly resting on his saber. Still there was nothing, and Anakin sighed. Perhaps it was just his nerves. He'd been tense the whole time they had been on this planet, probably because he knew the Ruling Power was up to no good. He sat down again, blissfully unaware of the cloaked figure behind him.

The cloaked figure drew closer with an activated red lightsaber in hand. Anakin, lost in his own thoughts, couldn't sense the enemy creeping closer.

Anakin felt it at the last second, a sudden jolt of the Dark Side. But before he could even react, he felt the heat of the lightsaber at his throat, a moment of agonizing pain, and then nothingness…

Obi-Wan jolted out of his sleep, screaming, "ANAKIN!!!"

The Padawan was immediately at his side, "What's wrong?"

Obi-Wan stared at him, breathing heavily, and slumped forward, "Oh, Force." He wiped the sweat from his forehead; it was just a nightmare, but it had been so vivid… It felt so real.

"Is everything alright?" Qui-Gon asked. He had been awakened from his sleep by Obi-Wan's sudden outburst.

Obi-Wan nodded shakily, "Its fine… Just a nightmare."

"What was it about?" Anakin asked.

"You were killed," Obi-Wan said softly, "By a hooded man using a red lightsaber."

Qui-Gon frowned, "The Sith no longer exists. They've been destroyed now."

"Not all of them," Obi-Wan said quietly.

There was a moment of silence. "You think it was you," Anakin realized.

Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair, "Who else could it have been?"

"It was just a dream," Qui-Gon said calmly, "You've been through a lot, Obi-Wan. Its no wonder your mind is in turmoil right now."

Anakin nodded in agreement, "Nothing to worry about."

Obi-Wan nodded back and laid back down. But he found it difficult to return to sleep. When he closed his eyes, the image of Anakin killed by that Sith resurfaced. He wanted to believe that it wasn't true, that is was nothing more than a dream. But it was so real, so lucid… It felt more like a premonition than a dream.

He closed his eyes once again, and hoped that it was just the latter.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The three Jedi again found themselves in the meeting room, patiently waiting for the Ruling Power and the leaders of the rebellion to arrive.

The rest of the night had passed without incident. If the Ruling Power was planning something against the Jedi, they had yet to act.

The ten Rulers appeared before them as three leaders of the insurgents, two humans and one Euceron, entered the room.

"We have decided to end our rebellion," the Euceron rebel announced before anyone could say anything, "We understand it was foolish and hope that the Ruling Body will be merciful with us if we surrender peacefully."

Ruler One looked pleased, "This is quite an unexpected turn of events. Very well, the Ruling Power will acquiesce to your requirements as long as you cease the rebellion and respect the law." He turned to the Jedi, "It seems all has been taken care of, Master Jedi. We are so sorry to waste your time."

Qui-Gon slowly nodded, "It seems so. I do not wish to intrude on the generosity of the Euceron any more, but would it be too much trouble if we left tomorrow? My young Padawan here would like to explore more of the city."

"Please, feel free to stay as long as you like," Ruler One said, clearly smug over his victory.

Qui-Gon bowed, "Thank you."

The rebels and the Jedi left the meeting room, and Qui-Gon stopped the Euceron insurgent leader, "Was what you said true?"

The Euceron glanced around nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about." But his eyes pleaded, and Qui-Gon quickly scanned his mind.

_We were threatened… Threatened… A man in black… Artel Darc…_ An image of the man quickly flickered through his mind. A human, blonde male with strong, rugged features.

Qui-Gon released him, and the Euceron quickly left, still fearfully looking around him. "They were threatened," he said quietly as they walked down the street, "By a man named Artel Darc."

"I knew it," Anakin hissed.

"Who is this Artel Darc?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon showed them the mental image, "If he's working for the Ruling Power, then he must still be in the city."

"You Jedi are too nosy for your own good."

Obi-Wan turned towards the alleyway beside them, and there stood a tall, blonde man, a cruel sneer across his handsome face. Two others stood besides, faces hidden by their black cloaks.

"Artel Darc," Qui-Gon said.

"You must be the Jedi negotiators," Darc replied, a smirk across his face, "Not exactly the brightest bunch, are you?"

Anakin drew his lightsaber, "You threatened the rebels, didn't you?"

"Obviously," Darc said lazily, "But no one else will know that." He suddenly lashed out with his red lightsaber, which clashed against Anakin's blue. The glow of the lightsabers lit the darkness of the alleyway, and Darc backed away, as if luring the Jedi into the darkness. Darc then turned and ran deeper into the alleyway, the two others at his heels.

Anakin ran after them, ignoring Qui-Gon's command to stop.

Qui-Gon shook his head and ran after his reckless Padawan with Obi-Wan close behind him.

Anakin urged his body faster; he was so close to them, just a bit more and he could touch their cloaks. But then one of them suddenly stopped and slammed his lightsaber toward Anakin.

The Padawan managed to block and roughly Force-pushed his assailant back. His hood fell, revealing him to be a human male with dark hair. The other, who had also stopped, pulled down his cloak as well, showing that he was identical to the first.

_Twins, _Anakin realized, and then blocked another blow from the dark-haired man.

"Who are you?" Anakin demanded.

"I am Karoc, and that is my brother, Vinoc," the man said, "We are members of the Dark Acolytes."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had caught up, and Qui-Gon frowned, "Dark Acolytes?"

But before he had any time to ponder, Vinoc attacked Qui-Gon in a flurry of limbs and red blurs. Qui-Gon managed to counter and yelled at Obi-Wan, "Go after Darc. We will take care of these two."

Obi-Wan nodded and continued down the alley, trying to sense any trace of Darc's aura. But all he felt was the Dark Side emanating from the twins and the comforting whiteness of Qui-Gon and Anakin.

And then a flicker of darkness ahead. Obi-Wan ran faster, but it seemed that Darc was not moving, as if waiting for Obi-Wan. He approached more cautiously, waiting for a trap to spring.

"No trap, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Darc said from ahead, "Just you and me." He was leaning casually against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, lightsaber at his belt.

Obi-Wan kept his guard up; he knew he couldn't trust the Dark Acolyte, whatever that was, "And what makes you think I can trust you?"

Darc chuckled, "Well, you are one of us. A fallen Jedi, a Dark Sider."

"That was a long time ago."

"Not so long ago, I think. The darkness still resides in you, I can feel it. You still remember the thrill, the exhilaration."

Obi-Wan was silent, and Darc laughed, "You don't belong with the Jedi. Come with us, and you will know true power. Never again will you have to serve those weak, inept fools."

The darkness inside Obi-Wan was howling at him to return to the Dark Side, to embrace his inner demon. But he kept his shields up, ignoring the screams of the blackness within him.

Darc sneered, "Well, I see you'll continue to be blinded by the ways of the Jedi. In that case…" He drew his lightsaber, and the red blade sprang into life, "I might as well kill you."

"Let's see you try," Obi-Wan replied tightly.

Darc lunged in aggressively, as he taunted, "You know, I've heard a lot about you. You fell to the Dark Side after being tempted by Lord Sidious. Even then, you were weak, and you returned to the Light." He snorted, "Stupid."

Obi-Wan ignored him, instead focusing on his positions, carefully reading his opponent's attacks and moving appropriately to avoid.

"I expect your friends are already dead," Darc said casually, "You were stupid to chase after us. You didn't even notice this alleyway has been covered with Dark Force aura."

Obi-Wan was taken aback as he sensed it all around him; it had been so obvious, he didn't notice it. The Dark Side of the Force pulsed all around him, impairing his reflexes, his speed.

Darc took the chance to quickly slip in under Obi-Wan's defense, but the Jedi managed to roll to the side before the Dark Sider landed the hit. This was impossible; there was no way he could defeat Darc without some kind of weapon.

He would have to trust Qui-Gon and Anakin and have faith in their abilities to get to him in time. They were both skilled Jedi and could defeat the Dark Siders even at a disadvantage. He just had to be patient, and Darc would wear down eventually.

But then a bloodcurdling scream pierced through the darkness, and Obi-Wan recognized it to be Anakin's voice.

Darc chuckled, "No chance against Karoc. The Padawan's probably dead now."

"No," Obi-Wan muttered. Qui-Gon was with him; he wouldn't have died so easily. But in this situation, would Qui-Gon be able to hold off two Dark Siders? He had to deal with Darc quickly; he had to go help his master.

Obi-Wan easily dodged a crate sent flying toward him and lunged at Darc, trying to see if he could disarm the Dark Sider somehow. He grabbed a pair of crates and threw them at Darc, hoping to distract him. But Darc easily backed away as he dodged the crates, seeing through Obi-Wan's tactic.

This was taking too long. As far as he knew, Qui-Gon and Anakin were already dead. He had to finish this. The darkness called to him, urged him to use its power. It whispered to him, compelling him to give in to his desires, his longing for power. But no, he couldn't rely on the Dark Side. He was a Jedi, not a Sith… He had to resist the temptation.

Obi-Wan continued his attack using every technique of the Force he could, trying to find a chink in Darc's armor. But the Acolyte was steadfast, moving effortlessly to parry or dodge each one of Obi-Wan's moves.

"You'll never get to them at this rate," Darc goaded, "I'm betting that Karoc and Vinoc have already killed your buddies."

_Use my power, _the Dark Side wheedled, _Otherwise, Qui-Gon and Anakin will die._

Obi-Wan snarled and used the Force to brutally slam the Acolyte against the wall. He tightened his grip around Darc's throat as his eyes glinted a cruel yellow in the moonlight.

Darc writhed around, trying to break free of the telepathic grasp, but Obi-Wan held on relentlessly, the darkness in him fueling his anger, his desire to kill.

To kill…

Obi-Wan blinked and realizing what he was doing, quickly released Darc, who had fallen unconscious, from the Force-choke. The darkness inside him hissed, but slithered away, waiting for another chance.

Obi-Wan slumped against the wall; he had almost fallen again. He couldn't control himself and that allowed to darkness to return. He slammed his fist against the wall; he had no place in the Jedi order. H succumbed to Dark Side yet again…

"Obi-Wan?"

He glanced up and saw Qui-Gon standing there, sweaty and tired but unhurt, supporting Anakin, who was limping from an ugly gash on his left leg.

Anakin noticed Darc, "Is he-?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I just barely stopped myself."

Qui-Gon gently touched his shoulder, "You resisted. That's good."

"It almost got me."

"But it didn't," Qui-Gon said firmly, "And that makes all the difference."

Obi-Wan looked into Qui-Gon's eyes and found the warmth and reassurance he needed.

But he knew it wouldn't be enough to save himself from the darkness.


	7. Trust

**Chapter 7: Trust**

Yoda tapped his cane thoughtfully on the floor, his apprehension visible even through the hologram communicator.

"Dark Acolytes?" Yoda mused, "A strange twist, this is."

As soon as they returned to their ship, Qui-Gon had contacted Yoda and explained to him their situation. "They were talented with the lightsaber and attuned to the Force, but they did not wield the powers of the Dark Side."

"A possibility a Sith still exists, there is," Yoda said, "Return to the Temple, you will. To interrogate these Dark Acolytes, the Council wishes."

Qui-Gon nodded, and the hologram disappeared with Yoda's farewell. He exited the communications room and walked out into the hall, where an anxious Anakin was waiting. He still had a bit of a limp from the leg injury, but he would good as new in a few days, "Well?"

"We're going back to the Temple," Qui-Gon said, "We'll give a full repot to the Council once we get there."

Anakin nodded, "Master, about the Dark Acolytes…"

Qui-Gon frowned, "Are they causing any trouble?"

The three Dark Siders were held in containment cells, kept unconscious through the use of sedatives.

Anakin shook his head, "No… It's just… I scanned their minds really quickly… And a picked up a name. I thought it sounded familiar, and I figured you might know who it is."

"What is it?"

"Tyranus," Anakin said softly, "Darth Tyranus."

Qui-Gon shook his head; he had never heard of the name, but the fact that it was in the minds of the Dark Acolytes meant that a Sith still existed. Unless this was just some elaborate hoax to distract the Jedi from something bigger.

Qui-Gon rubbed his forehead, "Alright, Anakin. I'll try to meditate to figure out who this Tyranus is. You should get some rest."

Anakin nodded and returned to his room. Qui-Gon also retreated into his room, and sat down cross-legged on the couch, reaching out to the Force.

If there was still a Sith out there, then Obi-Wan wasn't completely safe from the Dark Side. He could still be lured back, and Qui-Gon wasn't going to let that happen, no matter what.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Obi-Wan tossed around in his cot, unable to sink into the haven of sleep. He sat up; he was exhausted, but his mind wouldn't allow him the luxury of rest.

**You have much better things to do.**

Obi-Wan's head snapped up at the sound of the voice, "Who are you?"

The voice chuckled, a chillingly familiar noise. **Come now, Ravus, don't say you've already forgotten your master.**

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No… You're dead… I… I… Killed you."

**I do not die so easily… I still exist… within you.**

"No, I'm no longer a Sith."

**That's what you say, but the Dark Side will always lurk within you. No matter how hard you try to keep it suppressed, you will soon cast aside the Jedi Code to take the power. You need it, crave it. You cannot live without it because you desire the thrill it gives you, enjoy the power it grants you.**

"Quiet! I will not give into your words again. The first time I made that mistake, the results were a far cry from what you promised."

**That is because you are weak. You didn't let your emotions consume you, give you strength. You clung to your Jedi ways, which resulted in you giving in to the foolish words of your former master!!**

"Stop!!!"

**It doesn't matter… You will give in eventually… You've seen it, haven't you? Visions of the future… Anakin is not the only one who will die.**

Flashes of Qui-Gon, Mace Windu, Yoda, the many Jedi of the Order, dead flickered through Obi-Wan's mind, and he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the gruesome images, "No…"

**They will die, and it will be all because of you. Because you were weak, pathetic.**

"ENOUGH!!" Obi-Wan shouted, and all was silent. He slouched into the cot, exhausted. There was no doubt about it; that was voice belonged to his former Sith Master, Darth Sidious. But that was impossible; Obi-Wan clearly remembered the moment when he ran the Sith Lord through with his lightsaber. He shuddered at the memory, repulsed by the sick pleasure he felt in murdering the Chancellor.

So was Obi-Wan going crazy? It certainly was a possibility; his mind had been overwhelmed by both the Dark and Light Side of the Force. Perhaps it was going to crazy, unable to take the burden. Obi-Wan fervently rubbed his forehead, but he didn't feel very crazy. Which raised an interesting question: did crazy people know they were crazy?

Obi-Wan sighed and sat in a typical mediating position on his cot. He controlled his breathing, taking deep breaths as he slowly cleared his mind, allowing the Force to guide him. He slowly purged the negative emotions out, leaving only calmness, allowing his mind to rationalize through what had occurred.

There was a possibility that Sidious had fooled him by using a clone or decoy. It was not impossible, not after what he had seen on Kamino. The more Obi-Wan thought about it, the more it seemed to be true. This was Sidious could easily shed the blame onto Ravus, and run away to spread his evil elsewhere. He would have to give up his position of power, but it seemed it was worth it to see the Jedi Order crumble.

Obi-Wan frowned, but the Jedi Order did not crumble. It was still alive and strong, just as the Republic was.

Sidious must have some new plan to take over the galaxy, to create his Empire ruled by the Sith. Obi-Wan remembered the Seperatist movement. Grievous was the commander of the army, but there was someone else behind the whole uprising… What was his name? He couldn't recall…

Obi-Wan's eyes opened; if he was right, then that meant the Sith was not destroyed yet. And the only way to truly restore the balance, to atone for his sins, was to completely eradicate the Sith from the galaxy.

He would not fail, even if he had to stain his hands with blood again.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Anakin writhed under the covers of his cot, sweating profusely. His eyes snapped open, panicked and frightened, then progressing to weariness. He rubbed his eyes and sat up; every time he closed his eyes, he saw horrible visions of the future. A future in which everyone he loved was dead. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, his mother… Padme.

For some reason, that last one hurt him the most. He had thought he was over his crush over the beautiful Senator, (He winced as he recalled their first meeting. He remembered asking her if she was an angel… Silly…) but it seemed the feelings still lingered.

He had tried his best to avoid her, only talking when it was absolutely necessary. Amidala seemed to have gotten the gist and became rather distant with him. As much as he didn't like it, it was part of the Jedi Code, and he wasn't going to let himself break any more rules than he had to.

Anakin tiredly rubbed his eyes and reached for his lightsaber, fingering the grooves around the hilt. He remembered when he constructed it, delicately putting the parts together to form the weapon, a symbol of the Jedi.

He rubbed the base of it as he slowly purged his emotions into the Force. Sometimes he felt as if he could talk with it, converse with it as if it was a sentient being. It felt very much like a father to him; wise, knowing, and warm. He closed his eyes, feeling the Force thrum around him, and immersed himself into it, quietly asking for some kind of guidance.

He felt the comforting auras of both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan beside him. He took a close look at Obi-Wan's aura. It shone with a white light, with only traces of darkness flickering through.

He trusted Obi-Wan and loved him like he would a brother. But he also feared him, for in his dreams, Obi-Wan was dead, but Darth Ravus was alive and well, standing over the dead body of his other half, a triumphant gleam in his cruel, yellow eyes.

Anakin swore to himself; he would never let Ravus return, not after all the atrocities he had committed. He wouldn't let Qui-Gon be hurt like that again.

And if that meant killing Obi-Wan, then so be it.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Qui-Gon stood before the Council, alongside with Anakin and Obi-Wan. The three Dark Acolytes had been transferred to containment cells within the Jedi Temple, and were currently being interrogated by experienced Jedi Masters. Yoda, himself, would personally have a look at their minds, which reassured Qui-Gon greatly. Whatever secrets these Dark Siders were hiding, they wouldn't be hiding them for long.

"Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi," Mace Windu said in his powerful, commanding voice, "We deem it acceptable that your lightsaber be returned to you." A smile seemed to be glinted in his eyes, "Some of us believe you more than deserve it." He produced the lightsaber hilt from the confines of his robe and presented it to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan took it respectfully from the Master's hands, "Thank you."

"Now, back to more serious matters," Mace Windu said, "Darth Tyranus, you said, Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "That is what Anakin heard."

"Know about this, do you, Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "If Sidious was training another apprentice, I had no knowledge of it. But that is not unheard of in the Sith. It often happens when a Master felt he could no longer trust his apprentice."

"We will have to track him down the hard way," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"Difficult, that will be," Yaddle remarked, "Anywhere, Tyranus can be hiding."

"I propose that we have Master Qui-Gon Jinn, his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, and Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi track them down," Adi Gallia announced, "I believe they are best suited for this mission."

"I disagree," Ki-Adi-Mundi said, "There are others who are just as competent. I believe that Obi-Wan Kenobi should remain on Coruscant to keep him from taking any risks."

"And what risks are there?" Qui-Gon cut in. His voice was steady, but Obi-Wan and Anakin could sense the anger underlying it.

"Master…" Obi-Wan murmured, but Qui-Gon took no heed.

"Obi-Wan should be kept from any Dark Side influences," Ki-Adi-Mundi said firmly, "We don't want to risk a repeat of history."

Qui-Gon held back his snappy retort, instead opting to silently glare at the Council member. He hated the fact that none of the others, beside Adi Gallia, and perhaps Mace Windu, trusted Obi-Wan. Yoda… He couldn't quite read Yoda's expression.

Suddenly the wizened Master announced, "Master Qui-Gon, Knight Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker, dismissed, you are. Give you word on you next mission, later we will."

Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed and made their wait towards the exit. Qui-Gon hesitated and took one last glance at the Council before following Anakin and Obi-Wan out.

"Master, you really shouldn't have done that," Anakin admonished as soon as they were out in the hallway, "You always tell me to keep my emotions in check, and I think its time that I say the same to you."

Obi-Wan touched his shoulder and smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes, "Its fine, Master. They have every reason to doubt me."

"No, they did not," Qui-Gon said resolutely, "You are no longer a danger to the Jedi Order, and I find the Council foolish for not being able to see that."

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged furtive glances as the Council door opened, and the members filed out. Adi-Gallia approached them, "Master Qui-Gon, you will go to track down this Darth Tyranus with your Padawan."

Qui-Gon opened his mouth, but already know what he would ask, Gallia cut him off, "Obi-Wan will remain in the Jedi Temple."

The frustration was obvious on Qui-Gon's face, but he knew it was fruitless. The Council would not risk Obi-Wan falling to the Dark Side again. "Very well," he said finally, "We will prepare and leave tomorrow."

Adi Gallia nodded as she turned to walk away, "May the Force be with you."

The three turned to head back to their rooms, and Obi-Wan parted with Qui-Gon and Anakin at his room. As a Knight, he had his private quarters, and he was rather relieved to find that there was no guard stationed at his door. It made things less awkward, more welcoming.

Obi-Wan shrugged off his cloak and set it aside on the couch as he sat down and fingered the hilt of his lightsaber. It was comforting to have it back in his hands; without it, it felt as if a limb had been lost. He clipped it back onto his belt and crossed his legs into a meditating position.

The Council didn't trust him, though he knew he couldn't blame them. Although he didn't like being away from Qui-Gon, he knew it was necessary. He'd much rather rot away in the Temple than endanger Qui-Gon.

Plus, this gave him the opportunity to see if Sidious had truly been killed. He'd have to check the records to make sure that the bodily was properly taken care of, through burning.

**No point in doing that. You know as well as I do that I'm alive…**

Obi-Wan ignored him and focused on his breathing, keeping it even and steady.

**You shouldn't have allowed the Council to let your precious Qui-Gon leave without you. Your mistake will cost him dearly.**

Obi-Wan stiffened, "I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work."

**I'm merely informing you of the consequences for your actions. But if you won't be satisfied with my words… Take a look for yourself.**

Obi-Wan's vision blurred, and his setting changed into that of a sickly planet covered in toxic waste and a layer of poisonous gas.

Before him was a large fortress which exuded a dark aura, and Obi-Wan immediately knew that this was a fortress of a Sith. He was flashed into a dingy dungeon within the castle, and facing him was Qui-Gon, bruised, bloody, and broken. His eyes were devoid of its wisdom and life, but Obi-Wan could not bring himself to reach down, to touch Qui-Gon, too afraid to see if he was truly dead.

The scene dissipated and Obi-Wan found himself in another cell, one that housed Anakin, similar wounds on his body. Unlike Qui-Gon, he was alive, but only just. His eyes were that of the dead, belonging to one who has seen too much.

"Stop," Obi-Wan said quietly, "I've seen enough." His voice was even, but he was shaken down to his core. He would not let this happen, even if it meant defying a direct order from the Council.

When Obi-Wan reopened his eyes, he was back in his chambers, his room dark. Hours had passed since Obi-wan entered his mediation state, and night had fallen upon Coruscant.

Obi-Wan stood up; he had no other choice. He would sneak on board the ship and follow Qui-Gon to whatever planet he was going.

He'd be severely reprimanded and punished by the Council, but he didn't care. He just wanted Qui-Gon to be safe.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Anakin warily looked around him, just waiting for something to attack. Ever since they landed on this jungle planet, he had gotten the feeling that something was watching them. When he expressed his worry to Qui-Gon, his master just told him to keep his mind on the here and now.

Anakin grudgingly obeyed, but kept his senses on the alert.

Mace Windu had informed them that they had picked up the planet, Kowak, from the minds of the Dark Siders, which was why Anakin was traipsing through the tropical rainforest.

There were no signs of life, save for a horde of animals, but nothing of human sentience so far.

But Anakin could feel the Force thrumming around him. There was something here, and the Force pushed them in the right direction.

Qui-Gon stopped him, "We have guests."

Anakin glanced around, but saw nothing, "Where?"

Qui-Gon pointed upward and Anakin's gaze followed. Hanging from the trees were dozens of monkey-lizards, their eyes gleaming with a sentience that contrasted with their beastly appearance.

One of them began to howl with the laughter, and the others quickly followed until all Anakin could hear was a ceaseless cacophony of discordant laughter echoing around him, throughout the forest.

Qui-Gon pulled Anakin along as he shouted over the laughter, "They won't attack. Let's keep moving."

Anakin nodded and followed Qui-Gon deeper into the jungle until they reached a crudely-made hut, designed not for comfort, but the barest of shelter.

Inside was a worn pallet, a wooden chest, inside of which were clothes, and a table. A small holotranceiver was on the table, and after fiddling with it, Anakin noticed that the majority of the calls came from a planet called Serphidi.

"Raxus Prime?" Qui-Gon mused, "I don't think I've heard of it."

Neither had Anakin, but it sounded like an Outer Rim planet, "Perhaps Tyranus will be there."

Qui-Gon nodded, "Let us make haste, then."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Anakin took a quick look through the ship's records and found the coordinates, "Here it is, Master." Serphidi, a planet covered primarily in forest and mountains.

"Definitely not a place I'd go for a vacation," Qui-Gon murmured as he looked over Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin grinned at that as he set the coordinates into the ship's navigator, "We'll get there in a few hours…"

Qui-Gon nodded, "I'm going to contact the Council and inform them of our whereabouts."

Anakin nodded back, and Qui-Gon left the cockpit to the communications room. Anakin fiddled with the controls for a bit and then leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and drifted into the peaceful darkness of sleep…

**Yeah, that's the last of it until I get motivation for this. But its not all that likely… ^_^;;**

**Hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
